Genre One Shots
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots starring BTR, one for each genre. Ex: one for adventure, angst, comedy, and going down the list. Please submit an idea if u wanna see a particular oneshot. I dont do guy to guy slash. Rated T for some stories
1. Chapter 1

genre one shots

chapter one...ish

ok so dont worry, im not giving up on "when in doubt, set em in fire" but this idea poped into my head & i needed to write it lol. im not giving up on my other story. In this, I will be writting a series of oneshots for each genre, in example, a story for adventure, angst, comedy, drama, and going down the list. some of them may just be a oneshot, for some of them it may be a few chapter series. Please submit ideas for any genre & i will get started as soon as I have some ideas! So please submit ideas, thanx!

-2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right


	2. Chapter 2

authors note- ok soo nobody submited any ideas yet..., but if you have ideas I'd be more than willing to use some of em! ok so please submit any that you have and i might use them. even if i've already done it for that genre, then submit it anyway cuz at the end, im gunna probably do a few extras if there were ideas that people submited that I didnt use. Like, Ive already got the one for angst all planned out & know what I wanna do, but if you have an idea submit it anyway & I will probably use it at the end.

disclaimer- I dont own big time rush and im only gunna say that once cuz it got annoying doing it every chapter in my other story lol

chapter 2- adventure

(this takes place when the boys are ten, but most of the stories will be when they are at there current age)

Kendall, Carlos, & Logan were all sitting on Kendall's front porch, bored out of there minds.

"Hey did I ever tell you guys about the time-"

"Monkeys from outter space" Kendall & Logan said in unison

"You know what I think ruins a smooth-"

"Strawberry seeds" Carlos & Kendall said, lifeless voices.

They felt like theyve gone through this before.

"Wanna play hockey?" Kendall sugested

"We've been playing all afternoon!" Carlos said, "Lets do something else, something...fun."

James came running up to them out of breath.

"Hey James where ya been?" Kendall asked.

"Yeh, youve been gone all day and your dad said you were already out." added Logan

"Ok," James took a moment to catch his breath, "I found, this awesome trail!"

"Trail?" Kendall asked

"No, mountain." James said sarcastically

"Ok, just tell us about this trail." said Logan

"So I was wondering around town, when I came across this squirell, so I started chasing it, and then I wound up in that old lady, Ms Dabney's back yard. Then I noticed this trail going back into the woods, and so I ran all the way back here to go get you guys so we can go check it out!" James said, practically all in one breath.

"Wow! Like an adventure!" Carlos bounced up and down.

Kendall shrugged, "Im in."

"Good, so lets go!" James said and they all followed after.

Logan stayed put.

"Logie, what are you waiting for?" James turned back to see Logan wasnt moving.

"Yeh, you gotta move your legs to walk!" Carlos said, pointing out the obvious.

Kendall smacked Carlos lightly in the back of the head.

"I dont think we should go through with this, guys." Logan said.

"Oh, Logan, your always so scared" said James

"Im not scared, Im realistic, as in, what if we get introuble...or..or..see a bear?"

Kendall put a hand on Logan's shoulder. "Logan, I assure you, theres no bears back there."

Logan still shook his head.

James Kendall & Carlos all exchanged that 'hes not going through with it look' and picked up Logan and carried him against his will.

"Put me down, put me down!" Logan still struggled by the time they were in the yard.

"Ok, ok, we are here" James said, giggling & they all dropped him.

"Gently, guys, genlty!" Logan quickly warned, too late, though, they dropped him.

"Ow" Logan groaned, on the ground.

"Hey" They all turned to see an old lady coming out of the back door. "What do you kids think your doing?"

Logan stood up "This is bad, abort mission, abort mission." he whispered.

"No," James whispered back, "Dont worry, we will charm her up."

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you see," James began "We are uh, part uhmm...the.."

"Ch-childrens foundation for helping..uh..save.." Carlos studdered

"Uh..animals!" Kendall spat out.

The old lady raised one eye brow. "Well...ok..you boys be safe then" and she walked back inside.

"Phew" the boys all said in relief.

"Come on." Kendall grabbed Logan's arm & they all ran into the woods.

About ten minutes into the trail, Logan was starting to becoming extremely afraid.

Meanwhile, Carlos was astounished by every little thing he saw. He gauked at every little pebble, every little leaf, every little grain of dirt on the ground.

"Wowww! Look at this, and this, oooh & THIS-"

"CARLOS!" Kendall and James said in unison.

"Ok, this is officially the worse adventure, ever!" said James "Theres nothing exciting, and this path goes nowhere!"

"This is not even an adventure" Kendall huffed.

Logan was shaking "Are you sure theres no bears?"

"Logan, theres no bears!"

"But what if-"

"Logan!"

Then they heard rustling noises coming from the bushes.

They all froze dead in there tracks.

"What was that?" Carlos whispered.

"Uh.." Kendall searched for an answer. It couldnt of been a bear...or could it of?

"Its..its...a bear!" Logan yelled.

The boys all started to panic.

"Oh, please," James began, "Dont be redicoulous, theres no-" He was cut off by someone poking his shoulder.

James slowly turned his head and screamed like a girl at what he saw.

"Oh my god, its a bear!" Carlos yelled

"I told you!" exclaimed Logan

"Run!" yelled Kendall & they all took off, screaming, seconds away from peeing themsleves.

When the boys were out of sight, the old women pulled off the head of her bear suit, and smiled.

That outta teach those boys.

authors note- lol ok so I know this probably wasnt the best, but you have to stick with, cuz just like my other story (which you should read lol) the chapters get better as they go on. The next one, angst, is gunna be super awsome! it will be amazing I promise just stick with me lol. please, review & submit ideas! i especailly need ideas for fantasy, humour, sci-fi, spiritual, supernatural, and western! so plz submit ideas, anything ya got!

Reviews and plots?

at the end of every chapter, i will put a funny quote from the show.

"Im gunna be rich!...I mean, hurray for friendship"


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note-omg so i feel like the biggest idiot now cuz i just realized where i got Ms Dabney from last chapter from, lol Ms Dabney is the next door neighbor on Good Luck Charlie lol. so i feel like an idiot, i swear i didnt realize that yesterday lol! im not getting alotta reviews here people! do you not like my story? :( lol whatever ive got two awsome people following it & they are reading all the good stuff that yur missing out on! this will be a two chapter...maybe three chapter one for angst. so read & review you will love this i swear especailly if you liked those youve known, wishful thinking, or save me im lost, you will like this one. & im dedicating this chapter to those authors cuz they inspired me to do this. and im also dedicating this to my friend who will remain nameless. and the lovely alphas. lol on with the story.**

**warnings- cursing & mentions of child abuse.**

**chapter 3- angst**

It was a miracle that Logan Mitchell is the person he is today.

Straight A student, heading the right way in life.

A lot of things were great about Logan. He was very intelligent, focused on his school work, a great hockey player, and had three best friends that he wouldnt give up for the world.

But there was one thing that wasnt so great about him.

Something that noone ever knew, and he perfered to keep it that way.

Logan had always been more of a suffer in silence type, anyway.

From the day that Logans mother walked out on him when he was little, hes had a bad secret that he refused to tell anyone about.

As he braced himself for the impact of his father's punch, he thought about all the chances hes had to let someone know about his secret.

Kendall James and Carlos were always curious about the briuses that wound up on Logan about once every few weeks since he was nine. Logan always said that he fell, or walked into a wall, or tripped on the stairs. By now, it had kind of just sunk in to Carlos and James that Logan was a clutz, though they never saw him fall when he was actually with them. So Kendall wasnt all eye for eye with what Carlos and James belived Logan was telling them.

Ms Knight was always concerned too. As far as Ms Knight was concerned, she had 4 sons and 1 daughter. She treated all of Kendalls friends like her own sons. And she knew these boys like they were hers, too. She knew everything about them, and she was pretty good friends with James & Carlos' parents. Shes seen Logan's father, and she says hi when she sees him, but he barely bothers to make eye contact. Now sure, Mr. Mitchell was not a model father, but Ms Knight would have never expected Logan's suspicous briuses to come from his father.

As days turned to weeks and weeks turned to years, Ms Knight still never found out why Logan wound up with mysterious bruises sometimes. Neither did the boys. Ms Knight tried to talk to Logan about it several times when he was younger, and Logan said he wasnt having any problems at home. Ms Knight suspected that the boy was young, so maybe he didnt know what was happening. So about 2 year ago, the boys were 14, she tried to talk to him again when she saw him with bruises on his arms and he refused to tell the boys what happened. She told him she was worried, she needed to know what was happening. She said he should trust her. Then she put her hand on Logans hand.

Logan immediatly poped up and started shaking.

"Logan, whats wrong, Im not gunna hurt you."

"I-I know, I just, I.."

Ms Knight stood closer to Logan.

"Whats going on with you Logan? you know Im not gunna hurt you."

"I-I know that."

"Then why did you jump when I put my hand on you?"

He searched for an answer, but couldnt find any. Logan ussually had hard time trusting other adults.

Ms Knight went on, "Your like a second son to me Logan. If you ever need anything, anything, come tell me, please."

Logan was on the verge of tears, noone really had considered him a son. His mother never wanted him and his father beats him when hes bored, or when he wants to work out, he gets a jolly of beating Logan, and uses him as a human punching bag for when he works out. And he never comes to Logan's hockey games, or cares to open his report card. Logan remember last weeks game, when he scored a goal, and then he looks up to the cheering crowd, to see Ms Knight smiling at him and screaming 'go Logan'. He remembers last semester when the boys bought home thier report cards and they were discussing thier grades, and Ms Knight said she was proud of Logan.

Thoses are things his father never did.

Logan said he had to go, then quickly walked out of there with tears falling freely from his face. It was only ten minutes untill he reached his house & went back to the hell hole that was his father.

As Logans father throws a punch, and he goes flying back into a pile of junk, Logan snaps back into reality.

"Your a worthless peice of crap, why dont you man up?"

The next day Logan came to school, it was the same routine, the boys all stood around Logan's locker begging him to tell them why he now has a cut on his forehead and a bruise on his arm.

"I told you, I tripped walking up the stairs of my front porch."

James and Carlos rolled thier eyes. "Your such a clutz." and they walked away.

Kendall looked at Logan with concern in his eyes. Still to this day he doesnt belive him.

Logan didnt come to hockey practice later that day. He claimed his leg was bothering him from when he 'fell'

As Kendall was walking home later that day, he past Logans house and noticed something.

Logan doesnt have steps on his front porch.

**authors note- ok so theres probably gunna be one or two chapters left to this angst part, so please read & review! and submit ideas!**

**Reviews & Plots?**

"I always bring my own lounge chair so I dont have to touch other peoples butt sweat!"


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note- two chapters in one day...im on a role. lol im having like bad writers block with my other story...like i know how its gunna end but i just dont know like what order to put the events in & like...ugh im babbling on. lol so wow thanx for the reviews guys it really means alot! o & at the bottom i will put all genres, btrlover. (it also seys all the genres on the archive page at the top just click on genre but i will be nice enough to put it here) lol on with the storyy!**

**warning- cursing & mentions of child abuse**

Logan has not been acting himself lately.

He's been acting wierd and everyone can see it.

All week, hes coming to school with new bruises, hes constantly shaking & his eyes are blood shot.

On the other hand, the abuse has been getting worse, too.

His father takes his anger out on Logan.

His father's been stressing out at work alot lately.

Resulting in him hitting Logan alot more lately.

Kendall could see it in his blood shot eyes that something was not right.

He could also see it in the mulitple bruises on Logan that he definitly did not get from falling off his uncles motorcycle.

Kendall was staring into space when heard the teacher call his name.

"Kendall Knight!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Come get your quiz back."

He walked up to the front of the front of the room and got his test back. As he was walking to the front, Logan was walking back to his seat and Logan's paper caught Kendall's eye to not be his usual A.

He grabbed the paper from Logan's hand.

"Hey" Logan said

"Dude," Kendall was astounished. "a D, you got a D?"

Logan pulled it back out of Kendall's hand. "Yes, Kendall, thats what it says on the paper."

"W-what, but dude?"

Logan was back in his seat before Kendall could finish speaking & he looked back at James and Carlos who just shrugged.

Something was up with that kid and Kendall was determined to find out what.

Later that day, Kendall Carlos Logan & James were sitting at lunch.

"You know, this is not fair, how did I get number 7 wrong?" James said, looking over the test they just got back.

"James?"

"Yeh?"

"2 times 87 plus the square root of 5 to the third power is not W." Carlos said, trying to keep a straight face at the fact that James put W as the answer to a math question.

"Still not fair." James mumbled.

Then James looked up to see Logans arm, & it had what almost looked like a whip mark from a belt on it.

"Logan, what happened to your arm?"

Logan looked up from his daydreaming and the memory of last night flashed before his eyes & made him shiver.

"Um...uh...I uh...w-what bruise?"

"I didnt say anything about a bruise, I just said what happend to your arm, but anyway where did you get that bruise from?"

"Well, you, you know..."

"No, we dont know." Kendall said stubbornly, "Just like we dont know why youve been acting wierd since Monday. Just tell us."

"Nothing's wrong, I swear."

"Dont swear on something thats a complete lie." Carlos said.

"You know, why dont you guys just stay out of my buisness?" And with that, Logan stormed out of there.

After exchanging a few confused looks with Carlos & James, Kendall walked out to go find Logan.

He searched all over the school, and finnally found Logan in an empty class room in the 9th grade hallways.

"Logan!" Kendall said kind of annoyed but relieved at the same time.

"Whats up with you, man?"

"Nothing."

"No, I know somethings up! Now just tell me!" Kendall practically begged.

Logan huffed, and remained silent.

"Logan, please!" he put a hand on Logans shoulder.

Logan jumped.

"Logan," Kendall stressed, "Im not gunna hurt you" Now Kendall was really confused. Why would Logan jump like that?

"Logan, please, just tell me. Whats bothering you? Ok, Im your best friend, I cant belive you cant even trust me with this. Just tell me, ok Im not doing this to piss you off Im doing this because I worry about you! Ok, whens that last time you looked in a mirror, Logan? Huh? Your covered in bruises, your shaking, and behind your blood shot eyes It looks like your about to burst into tears any second now! Ok, so just tell me, Logan, please!" Kendall begged.

Logan looked up at Kendall with water filled eyes.

"You promise you wont tell anyone?"

"Promise."

Logan took a deep breath, and burst out into tears on Kendalls shoulder.

"Ive been keeping a secret from you for a while, Kendall."

"What is it?"

"M-My father..."

Kendall's eyebrows furrowed "What about your father?"

"H-hes been doing something p-pretty illegal for the last few years."

"What has he been doing?"

"H-he hits me. Alot. Like when hes bored, he litterally just uses me as a human punching bag, when hes bored or when he needs to take his anger out. Its been happening since I was little when my mother left." And Logan went on with horrible stories from his childhood and how his father locks him in closets & calls him worthless.

Kendall let go of Logan & looked at him with wide surprised eyes. He had never heard anything so upsetting before.

"Oh, oh my god. Logan, I gotta go get you help!"

"NO!" Logan yelled and pulled Kendall's arm.

"What Logan, why?"

"You promised you wouldnt tell anyone!"

Kendall was shocked, how could Logan be acting so stupid?

"W-what, Logan this is child abuse! I have to tell someone! And you know Im not gunna be able to keep that on my consiounce! Logan I want to help you how could you not except my help?"

Logan pulled Kendall over by the arm & threw him to the ground.

"Logan!" Kendall sat up & rubbed his head. He was so confused, Logan never got violent.

"You cant tell anyone, you promised you wouldnt!"

"Yeh, but that was before you told me, Logan this is serious!"

"You just dont understand!" Logan exploded into tears.

Kendall hugged Logan tight. He bets nobodies hugged him when he was feeling down in a long time.

Then Kendall got up and stood in the corner.

He took a deep breath, "I-I dont know, Logan. I just, you, your gunna have to give me some time to think about this. But, no promisises." Kendall looked down to a crying Logan and then walked out of the room feeling kinda gulity that he didnt comfort Logan more. Logan was feeling bad, and Kendall just walked out of the room.

Kendall went outside of the classroom & leaned against the lockers. He held his tears back and sat down with his head in his knees.

Logan sat down inside the classroom and continued to cry. This is why he didnt want to tell Kendall in the first place.

Later that night, Kendall lay in bed staring at the ceiling and let his tears fall freely. The last thought in his mind before he drifted off asleep was, I wonder what Logan's father is doing to him right now.

**authors note- ok so ive decided this is going to be a three shot. Thanx for the reviews & plots lol guys i got alot & it really means alot so thanx. People were also saying this is so not like my other story, lol I know but this idea poped in my head and I needed to write it haha. Im a huge fan of angst & horror lol so thats kinda my ususal style. lol anyways please continue to submit ideas & plots.**

**This is for anyone who needs to see the genres:**

**adventure angst crime drama family fantasy friendship general horror humor hurt/comfort mystery parody romance scifi spiritual supernatural suspense tragedy western.**

**lol i will take any ideas for any genre & i especailly need ideas for fantasy humour scifi spiritual supernatural western & I LOVE LOGAN AND JAMES ANGST lol just seying cough cough and im not the biggest fan of guy to guy or girl to girl slash**

**Reviews & Plots?**

"THE DAY I LET THEM WIN IS THE DAY I...is that a goat?"


	5. Chapter 5

**authors note- ok i WILL update my other story im working on it! i promise i will if it kills me im already working on it, but now im taking a break to work on this one because i couldnt resist! im a bad girl! no jk lol but i will have it updated by probably wendsday lol i will do it i promise! lol wow thanxx for the reviews guys(: it makes rachel happy happy! and rachel likes speaking in third person! ok rachel is gunna write the story now!**

**warning- cursing and mentions of child abuse and violence**

Kendall looked at his watch. Still no Logan.

1st period went by, still no logan.

2nd period went by, still no logan.

The rest of the day went on, still no Logan.

"Oh, where is Logan?" Kendall said, worried.

They all stood around Carlos' locker at the end of the day. "Dude, why are you so worried about Logan?"

Kendall hadnt tolled James & Carlos what happened yesterday.

"Yeh, he probably just sick." James commented, "You coming to hockey?"

Suddenly, Kendall realized something. Logan told him yesterday that when he didnt show up for school it was ussually becuase his father locked him in closets.

"Kendall!" James snapped his fingers.

Kendall looked up, "Oh, uh, yeh, uhm, I will be there in a sec just go on."

"K" Carlos called and they were off.

Kendall ran out of the school building and ran over to Logan's house. They lived about a block apart from eachother, they lived in a small town, and only about 5 blocks from school.

Kendall ran to Logan's house & banged on the door as hard as he could and didnt stop banging till someone answered.

His father answered the door. He looked like a stereotypical douche. Long white hair back in a braid, black lether jacket, and ripped jeans.

"Who do we got here, little mary poppins?" with that Logans father spit on the ground.

"WHERE IS LOGAN?" Kendall yelled.

"Now, now, calm down-"

Kendall shoved his father back-probably not the smartest idea to go up against an abusive dengerous man.

"IM NOT PLAYING AROUND WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

Soon enough they were in the house knocking over things and punching and kicking eachother.

Logan heard banging noises and stood up in the dark closet and leaned against the door and listened.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

Logan leaned closer. Was that...no it couldnt of been...Kendall?

He heard a loud crash. "WHERES LOGAN?"

Logan jiggled the door nob. It was still locked. He punded on the door. "Kendall? KENDALL!"

Kendall grabbed a glass vase & knocked it on to Logan's fathers head. He ran over to the closet & unlocked the door.

Kendall was astounished at what he saw.

Logan, standing there, shirtless, all beaten up, dry blood on his face and arms, and cuts all over his back.

Logan burst into tears and grabbed Kendall and hugged him. Then he grabbed Kendalls arm, and the two of them ran out of the house past Logan's uncounsiuos dad and down the street then Logan finnaly collapsed by a dumpster. Kendall sat down next to him & pulled him close. Logan let out vicous sobs on Kendall's shoulder as Kendall rubbed his back and just hugged him. The two of them sat by the dumpster for almost a half hour Logan crying on Kendall's shoulder and he kept saying it was horrible. For the first time in years, somebody actually sat there and comforted Logan, for the first time in years he let all his grief out and somebody understood. He couldnt express enough how horrible it was. Finally, Logan sat up. With tears rolling down his own face, Kendall pulled out his cell, and called the police.

About a week later, Logan's aunt moved into Logan's house and took full custody of him after Mr. Mitchell went to jail.

Logan could never express how much he thanked Kendall for saving his life.

As Kendall sat next to him in the hospital, because Logan's father had done such good work that Logan had broke his ribs, Kendall grabbed Logans hand and said, "Im glad you made it out alive."

Logan smiled. "Thanks Kendall."

And the two of them sat there, teary eyed, and from that day on Kendall promised that he would never let anyone hurt Logan again.

And from that day on, they knew thier friendship had grown alot closer.

Kendall was just happy Logan was alive.

**authors note- awww happy ending! lol sorry if it seems rushed. Im gunna try and update my other story! REVIEW PLEASE!(:**

**Reviews & Plots?**

"What are the words Im looking for..oh yeh, uhm, WHERE ARE THEY?"


	6. Chapter 6

**authors note- thanx for the reviews and plots guys...ok next on the list, crime! oooh a good one lol. o & everyone i put the last chapter of when in doubt set em on fire up, and now ive got a sequel up. the sequel is called it aint over till its over. lol so please check that out lol. ok & im advertising a story here lol. this story is called the game of hope its by bookcrazy i think, this girl writes AMAZING poems bout BTR & she only has like 2 reviews lol its AMAZING if u want check it out, i cant belive this girls only got 2 reviews her poems are amazing not kidding! lol ok anyway, on with the next chapter!**

**warning- its rated T guys! drugs, violence, cursing RATED T!**

**this one is kinda for tealmoose...ish...just cuz she likes Kendall whumpage lol!**

**chapter 6- crime**

**Kendalls POV**

Im a good kid, I swear.

I mean, everyones done something bad in thier life before, right.

I mean, probably not alotta people are as screwed up as me, but I mean, really, just look at the world and tell me that you cant understand where kids are getting bad influences from, with all the war and shit.

Like, I gotta say, I dont even know how some kids do it, maybe some people just have it real easy...I mean, not everyone can be a Logan Mitchell.

Which, funny I should mention, hes kinda the reason why Im in a mental institution right now.

Well, him, and...alotta other things.

I shouldnt be here right now.

Sure, Im not perfect.

I smoke & deal drugs, steal things every here & there, but hey, Im only 16. I blame society.

People wonder where kids are getting so screwed up from, I gotta say, its SOCIETY! Just look at school, for instince. I swear to god, there are three people in the world I cant stand. Actually, 4 if you include my effed up 'father' who walked out on us, but in school, I cant stand 3 people.

James Diamond, pretty boy, ladies man, so full of himself.

Carlos Garcia, class clown, total idiot, too loud, so freaking annoying!

Logan Mitchell- teachers pet,smart ass, wise mouth, honors student little goody who hands out flyers once a school year to vow not to do drugs & to be abstitent. Eff that!

I gotta say, we are all some of the most well known kids around school.

James is a ladies man, top of polularity.

Carlos is the class clown, everyone loves Carlos.

Logan's super smart, everyone comes to him for tutoring, yet at the same time hes a goof and we all love to watch him make a fool out of himself.

And everyone sorta knows me for the screwed up badboy that you come to if you need drugs, or need me to kick someones ass, or get test answers for you.

Although we are not all friends, everyone knows us.

And although we are all not friends, we experienced a pretty messed up situation with eachother...

"I need the answers to the algebra 2 final exam."

I look up to see the one and only, James Diamond.

I observe him, not one of my usual customers.

"Well, well, well, _James Diamond,_ the James Diamond, top poularity, all the ladies obsess over him...wants to cheat on his final exam?"

James simply nodded his head.

"I wouldnt expect YOU of all people to ask me for this...usually a boy like YOU doesnt do those kind of things."

He bit his lip.

"What would happen if your 10 girlfriends found out you cheated...you know how girls are, they always want to do the right thing. Or a teacher, you could get in serious trouble. you could possibly get kicked off the hockey team, then your reputation would be down in the dump."

James leaned closer to me and whispered, "Dont tell anyone."

I simply chuckled. "James, I dont think you know how this works...I dont _tell_ anyone...Im not Logan Mitchell you know."

"Ehm, exuse me, exuse me." Our attention was bought over to Logan Mitchell who was standing on top of the stage in the cafeteria. The micrphone squeaked, causing everyone to flich at the piercing sound. "I'd like to anounce that sign ups for this years math team tryouts are going to be on the bulletin board in the-" He was cut off by a spitball that hit him perfectly in the eye, that was shot by the one & only Carlos Garcia, and everyone laughed at Logan.

James and I smiled & he turned his attention back to me while everyone continued to laugh.

"So, we got a deal?"

"Its gunna cost ya."

He nodded his head and held out a hand for me to shake. I shook it. "Deal."

A blonde haired girl walked up to us, "Omg James I feel so bad for that goofy boy on that stage...uh, why are you talking to Kendall?"

James hesitated, "Uh, I was just uh...telling him how effed up it is that he always stands around in the bathroom offering smokes to people."

"Oh," the blonde breathed in relief, "For a second I actually thought you were talking to this drugged up asshole." She snickered at me & then walked away holding James' arm.

"Nice to meet you." I called at her as she walked away from me.

Later that week, I met up with James behind the gym.

"You got the answers?"

"You got the stuff?"

"Show me the answers."

"Show me the stuff."

"We do it at the same time."

I pulled out his answer sheet, and he pulled out my small bag of weed.

James observed his sheets, "Why do you like that stuff so much?"

I carefully observed him. "What, the drugs?"

He nodded.

I thought about it...did I really even have an answer?

Just then, Logan Mitchell walked out the back door of the gym.

Im gunna fast forward this to the part where me & James have carried him to the back of an alleyway where I go to smoke sometimes.

"Ugh, it smells like pot." James coughed.

"Man up." we dropped Logan and opened the bag.

Logan gasped for the air. "You couldnt of atleast put some air wholes in that bag?"

I shrugged. "Nope."

Now let me fast forward to the part where Carlos walks up to us wresting around in the alleyway and catches me on top of Logan with a knife up to his head and James is kicking his side.

"Carlos Garcia?"

"Uh..."

"What are you doing here?"

He stuttered, "I-I think the question is, what are you doing here?"

"Noooo..." Me and James let go of Logan and steeped closer to Carlos "The question is, what are you doing here?"

A knife fell out of Carlos' pocket, and when Logan stood up, a small bag of pot fell from his shirt, and then a cop car pulled up to us and shined thier lights on us.

Ok, I think I will stop there.

We all arent perfected, aparently Logan does drugs, infact, he gets them from me, he just sends other people to get them from me for him.

Carlos came to alley way to meet his girlfriend there, and he was planning on killing her tonight.

James isnt the oh so perfect guy everyone thought he was either.

The point is, we all arent who we think we are.

So I guess I get the never judge a book by its cover thing,

Never judge a guy by his cover either.

**authors note- lol okayy this is probably the longest chapter so far lol. Ive got an eye for eye for picturing the boys being screwed up lol! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**and ive got the last chapter & sequel up to my other story, check it out!**

**I could really use a plot for fantasy, people, anything you got throw it at me!**

**Reviews & Plots?**

...ugh guys i cant promise you a quote everyday lol sorry


	7. Chapter 7

**authors note- thanx for reviews guys! remember, any plot that u got, (haha that ryhmed) lol i will be glad to take itttt lol. k, anywhoooo if u have yet to read the sequel to my other story, its up! lol okkkkk im soooo happy its FINALLY THE WEEKEND omg i thought this week would NEVER end...well i mean, i knew it would end eventually but, ok im just babbling & u guys dont care(: on with the next chapter! oooo, drama! a JUICY subject to work with!**

**chapter 7- drama**

**this takes place when the boys are 10**

**this is prob gunna be a two or three shot**

Kenneth Knight places his hat on top of his head and adjusts it just right.

He quietly creeps up the stairs, being careful not to step on the fourth one from the bottom because it squeaks.

Carefully, he opens the door that leads to his bedroom.

He opens up a drawer, grabs some clothes, and shoves them into a bag.

He quietly creeps back down the stairs.

He qiuetly slips on his shoes and throws the bag over his shoulder.

He looks at the clock.

3:57 am.

He swears he hears somebody, or feels hes being watched.

He turns and observes the room around him.

He doesnt see anyone, but he just knows hes being watched.

He walks into the kitchen and turns on the light.

Shaking hands open a drawer, and pull out a pen & paper.

He observes the house around him again, and then clicks the pen.

'I cant be with you no longer. You just dont understand. This is not the life I want, or need. I realized that maybe this family is better off without me. Maybe you are, maybe you arent. But this isnt the life I want, no- strive for. I know this is confusing and in short notice, but give it a few months and you will realize, and I will realize that this family is better off without me. Marrying Challen was a mistake- my mistake. My children will be missed dearly, let them know I love them. And maybe one day we will meet up again, and reunite our relationships, but for now, tell my children I love them."

He placed the note on top of the staircase, and walked over to the front door.

He looked at the shelf by the front door, and noticed a picture of his children.

Tears rolling down his face, he took the picture and shoved it in his bag.

He opened up the door and absorbed the chill of the cold Minnsota air.

And out the door Kenneth went.

And at the top of the staircase, Kendall Knight sits crying.

**authors note- yes, it was short, and sad, but this will probably be a threeshot, maybe a two shot & the next chapters will more likely be very dramatic & alittle angsty. Theres alot more actually than you think coming with the drama, its actually not gunna be as much as angst, wich is what your all thinking, isnt it. Theres gunna be big time drammmaaaaa people! Please review and submit plots!**

**Reviews & Plots?**

"Dude, Im 10! All I know is that Bitters just jacked my blender!"


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note-ok...i really dont know quite where im going with this...lol omg thanxx for the reviews guys(: i gotta say, i dont wanna sound like concieded here or anything, but i LOVE when i check my stories & see i got a review lol! anywayyyyy on with the story... i should probably working on homework now...but instead im on fanfiction! i will blow it all off till tomorow haha.**

**chapter 8- drama continued**

**this chapter takes place when the boys are 16**

"Knock Knock."

Kendall doesnt bother to get the door, he's doing homework.

James , Carlos, and Logan were down by the pool.

Katie is at the Palm Woods park.

Mrs Knight answers the door.

Kendall crumples up the third paper and throws it in the trash. He needs help, hes gunna go find Logan.

Kendall walks out to see his mother with a pretty irratated look on her face.

She turns around.

"K-Kendall."

"Who's he?"

"Hes..." Mrs Knight searched for the right words to say.

It was then that realization hit, & Kendall recognized the face standing at the door.

"Are you...your...no." Kendall didnt want to make such quick assumtions.

"Kendall?"

"Yeh..."

"Im your father."

Kendall couldnt speak, couldnt breath, it was all just hitting him now and he wasnt able to understand or comprehend even why, why this is all happening, now.

"Your all grown up."

Kendall wanted to smack him upside the head and say 'no shit!' but all that came out was, "Yeh...thats kinda what happens when you dont see your kids in 6 years."

"I-I know, Ive messed up, but, Im here. Now."

"You shouldve been there 6 years ago."

"I know, but, Im here to see my children, to make up for the years that I wasnt a good father."

Mrs Knight put her hands up signaling that she wants no part of this. "He's here to see his children, its your desicion if you want him back in your life or not." And with that, she walked away leaving the two of them alone in the doorway.

On the verge of tears, Kendall shook his head no.

"No, just, just no. No, no,no. You dont just get to come back when you decide to, ok, you just dont. Doesnt work that way, your either a father or your not, and to me, your not."

"But, Kendall, I want to be part of your life again."

"No." Kendall simply said, "No." he was getting louder. "Ok, you really dont just get to decide when you want to, ok you know when you shouldve been there? K, you SHOULDVE been there when I got hurt at hockey and broke my leg when I was 11, you shouldve been there when I was 13, and needed girl advice, you shouldve been there when I was 14 & started high school, you shouldve been there when I became a famous Hollywood superstar! But where were you, huh? You werent there, K, what the hell makes you think I want you now? Alright just get out of my life, and stay out! Because we are way better off without you! Alright so just get out, and stay out!"

Kendall was now crying.

"Son-"

"No! Im not your son! Get out! Just get the hell out!"

"But-"

"And stay out!"

Kendall slammed the door shut & leaned up against it with his face burried in his hands.

Kenneth Knight walked away, but this wasnt over, he was coming back.

When Kendall was down, no matter what, he always knew he had his friends to cheer him up.

But not when he totally screws up.

Snap!

Kendall looks down. He steped on James' lucky comb.

Great timing for James to walk in.

After an argument, leaving James not wanting to speak to Kendall, he goes down by the pool to find Logan & Carlos.

Perfect timing for him to bump into Logan on his way to the pool, and spill a smoothie all over his suit.

"Oh, dude Im sorry...why are you wearing a suit? Any way, I really need to talk to you-"

"Kendall!"

"Yeh?"

"Dude, Im going to meet Camille's parents in 20 minutes! I cant show up in a stained suit!"

"Wait, Logan!"

"Just dont even talk to me." And Logan was off.

Teary eyed, Kendall walks down to the pool to find Carlos. Carlos was talking to some girl.

"Carlos, can we talk."

"Shh"

"No wait, Carlos, this is serious!"

"Dude!" he pulled Kendall to the side. "Hey, uhm, I dont know if you've noticed, but uh, thats a really pretty girl over there."

"But dude, I-"

"Kendall! Come on, I may never see a girl again that pretty that will actually want to talk to me, so whatever it is, Im sure it can wait!" And Carlos marched off.

Kendall sat down on a lounge chair and held back his tears.

He texted Jo.

"Srry rehersal talk 2 u l8r"

Kendall couldnt help but let his tears fall now.

Now he had nobody to talk to.

**authors note- yeh, alittle angsty, but next chapter will be more drama. Like, alot more drama. this is gunna be a four-shot. REVIEW PLEASE! and my other storys updated too. Please submit plots Ive still got open auditions for fantasy! **

**Reviews & Plots?**


	9. Chapter 9

**authors note- thanx for the reviews guys! kk not much to say..lol thats alittle unlikely.. haha k on with the story!**

**chapter 9- drama continued**

"Oh my god." Carlos said when he heard the news from Ms. Knight.

"Yeh, I cant find him anywhere though, if you see him, please try to cheer him up."

Now Carlos felt guiltier than ever. "Sure."

He ran off into the room he & James shared. "Hey, James have you seen Kendall?"

"Psh, have I seen him? Yeh, I saw him & he broke my lucky comb!" James threw a pillow at the wall.

"Yeh, well James I think I got pretty good reason as to why you should get over that!"

"Why?" James grunted.

Carlos grabbed James shoulders & pulled him closer to get him to calm down & listen.

"Cause his father just came back."

After getting an angry Logan in the room, James & Carlos told him what happened, & he too immediatly regretted what he had done.

"Man, I yelled at him." Carlos looked at his shoes.

"And I freaked out at him too." James looked down.

"Me too." Logan added.

"Oh, man, we gotta fix this." Logan said, and all three boys got up.

"No!" Kendall yelled at his father, who was back in the living room.

"Kendall, if we could just talk about this-"

"No!"

Kendall climbed up on top of the swirly slide and looked down at his father.

"Kendall-"

"No."

Mr. Knight had found Katie, and easily got Katie back under his wing, and he was even starting to get Mrs Knight to forgive him too. After a long talk last night, Mrs Knight decided she really missed her husband...and...she missed the...well...lets just say last night he charmed her up real good.

So he had evrybody back under his wing except Kendall.

"Listen, you may be able to manipualte my mother & my sister, but not me, ok! You arent going to win me back with anything!"

"Your sister excepts me back."

"Yeh! Shes 10! She doesnt understand! You can easily manipulate a ten year old girl! But Im not 10 anymore, Kenneth!"

"Oh so now Im _Kenneth_?"

"Well you arent dad, thats for sure!"

"Your mother excepts me back."

"Cause of what you did in bed! Shes desperate!"

"Kendall-"

"You might be able to win my sister over with candy & toys, and my mother over with you know what, but you arent going to get me! It just isnt going to happen! I know you havent changed Im not stupid!"

After that, Kenneth was off to Mrs Knights room.

"Kendall?"

He turned to see James Carlos & Logan.

"Did you see what just-"

"Yeh."

"Listen, we are real sorry about yesterday, when you needed to talk we shouldve-"

"Yeh!" Kendall cut Logan off. "You shouldve listened, ok, I needed someone to talk to & you were all too freakin selfish to take a break for five minutes & listen!"

"Kendall-"

"You know, you left me alone to cry myself to sleep last night! I really couldve used someone to talk to! Whats more important meor comb? me or your suit? Me or some girl you knowur never gunna get & shes probably just using you to get her ex jealous or something!"

"Kendall calm down. We're sorry."

Kendall started sobbing on Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos, Logan & James all sat around him comforting.

"I really needed him years ago! He cant just come back now! Its not fair!" Kendall sobbed more.

"Shh," Carlos rubbed his back. "Its ok, calm down."

"You just dont understand, there were times when I really needed him when I was younger & he wasnt there."

After a long talk, Kendall finally calmed down.

"We are really sorry we werent there before." James said.

Kendall smiled alittle.

"I think maybe you should give your father another chance." Carlos changed the subject.

Shocked, Kendall looked up.

James & Logan were nodding in agreement with Carlos.

**authors note- Im off to write the next chapter now, hoped you liked this one! REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 10

**authors note- k, last part of drama! i still need an idea for family if you got any!**

**chapter 10- drama continued**

Kendall's father walked in the door with Katie on his shoulders & he gave Mrs Knight a big kiss.

Kendall got up off the couch and stood next to his father.

Mrs Knight looked at the two of them & decided to take Katie & the two of them left.

"Kendall-"

"Ok."

"What?"

"I think I should give you another chance."

Mr Knight smiled and hugged his son.

Later that night, Kendall James Carlos & Logan were sitting around the living room talking about Kendall's father.

"Wow, so you and your dad are cool now?" James questioned.

"Yup, he even got us two tickets to the Minnesota Wild game on Saturday."

"No way!" Logan popped up.

"True chiz."

The boys all laughed.

"Ok, well Im gunna go get ready for my date with Camille tonight." Logan got up.

"Have fun." Kendall called.

"Im gunna go pick up some some hairspray, you need anything?" James asked.

"Nope." Kendall said.

"Well, looks like its just us, Carlos...Carlos?"

Carlos was already out the door probably going to go try and talk to girls way out of his league.

Kendall rolled his eyes & sat back and turned on the T.V.

His dad walked by wearing a hat and carrying a bag, almost as if trying not to be seen.

"Dad?"

His dad jumped.

"Oh, uh, hi Kendall."

"Where ya going?"

"Uh, you know, out."

"Oh, whats the bag for?"

"Bless you!"

"I didnt sneeze..."

"Ok, I will pick up some tissues too." And Kenneth Knight grabbed a picture of Katie & Kendall that was sitting on the table by the door & ran out the door.

"That was strange." Kendall said to himself.

Suddenly, realization hit.

Kendall jumped up and ran out of door 2J and out to the parking lot. His dads car was just leaving now.

Kendall walked back inside & saw an exact flash back moment of when he was 10 & his father walked out wearing the same hat & had the same bag & grabbed a picture of his kids then walked out the door.

Kendall ran into Ms Knights room & flung open the door.

"Dad's gone!"

Ms Knight looked up from her book.

"I know, he went to the store." She said like it was obvious.

"No! I mean hes gone like he left! He went with a bag of clothes & grabbed a picture of me & Katie before he went."

Ms Knight looked up and almost slapped herself.

"Oh my god" and she ran out into the living room & grabbed the phone.

"Im sorry, the number you have dialed has either been disconected or no longer exists. Please try your call again later."

Ms Knight hung up the phone & looked at a teary eyed Kendall.

Kendall ran off to his room & texted the guys.

They all imedaitly dropped what they were doing and ran back home to Kendall.

Kendall looked up at his friends while they sat there rubbing his back and hugging him, and smiled.

He may not have his father, but atleast he had his friends by his side.

And thats all he ever wanted.

**authors note- ok so yeh i tried to keep the angst out of there but it was hard! lol anyway i liked this chapter lol cuz i bet most of you werent expecting his father to leave again. Anyway, Im gunna try to update my other story, PLEASE REVIEW and SUBMIT IDEAS i REALLY NEED AN IDEA FOR THE NEXT GENRE! sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

**author note- thanx guys for the reviews. ok so with my other story i honestly dont know where im going with it lol it might be a little longer till i update that one cuz i have like writers block with it idk what to write next lol! anyways, i REALLY need an idea for fantasy if you have any so please submit an idea if you got one lol! ok onward with the story!**

**this plot was submitted by KatieLady.**

**chapter 11- family**

**this takes place when the boys are 12**

Mr Mitchell was always busy.

He never had time for his 12 year old son, Logan.

He was always at work, sometimes he went on trips for weeks at a time and just left Logan at home.

He was never at Logan's hockey games, didnt bother to come to his spelling bee, which he won cough cough.

Logan's mother passed away when he was younger, and ever since, Logan has become very independent because his father was never around, if he wasnt with his friends, he'd be alone.

James, Carlos, and Kendall's parents were always at thier hockey games, and they were also at 5th grade graduation.

Realization hit at age 10, when Ms. Knight drove him & Kendall to the 5th grade graduation, and she was the one to smile at him and take his picture when he was on the stage getting his diploma.

It was basic child neglect.

So Logan decided to ask the big question the next day.

"Daddy, do you love me?"

"Logan, go away."

"But, do you?"

"Yeh, sure, now go away Im busy with paperwork."

"Come to my hockey game this weekend."

"Logan! I have no time to talk to you! Go play with that little blonde boy across the street."

"I got an A on my last math test of the year."

"LOGAN! GO AWAY!"

It was basic child neglect.

Teary eyed, Logan walked out of the house slum shouldered & went over to Kendall's house. Ms Knight answered the door. "Oh, hi Logan, Kendall is at the park down the street with Carlos & James." Then she looked down to a crying Logan, and let him inside.

Logan told her everything about how his father is never there & doesnt seem like he loves him. Ms Knight hugged Logan and comforted him.

"You know your like a second son to me, if you ever need anything, come to me. Your like family."

That was two years ago. And Ms. Knight was always there to care for Logan and was bassically his mother because his father was never there.

Sure Logan had been through alot of crap, the death of his mother & neglect of his father, but it really hurt when he was 12, and woke up on his 12th birthday, to see a present sitting on the counter, and a note saying his father was on a buisness trip for the next week and a half & an envelope with money for the next week of food.

So Logan spent his birthday alone.

Kendall James and Carlos were hanging out at Kendall's house that day.

Ms. Knight put a bowl of chips on the table.

"We should call Logan and say happy birthday." James suggested.

"Nah, hes probably doing something specail with his dad for his birthday." Carlos said.

"Isnt his dad always busy & like never around?" Kendall said.

Ms. Knight overheard the conversation and remembered that Mr. Mitchell was on a buisness trip this week.

"Oh my goodness its Logan's birthday?" She asked.

"Yupp" Carlos tossed a chip into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Why dont you guys call Logan and tell him to come over here in an hour."

"Kay." Kendall said, already picking up the phone.

An hour later, Logan walked into the Knights house & confetti was thrown in his face & James, Carlos, Kendall, Katie & Ms. Knight were all standing there with big smiles on thier faces and there was a banner in the back of the room saying 'happy birthday Logan', a cake & a present.

"Happy birthday Logan!"

Logan burst out crying.

It had been a long time since anyone had celebrated his birthday.

After hours of endless fun, James, Carlos & Katie passed out on the couch & Kendall went got up to go to the bathroom.

Ms. Knight sat down next to Logan. "So, you fell any older?"

Logan chuckled.

Ms. Knight put her arm around Logan and pulled him into a tight hug. "No child should have to spend thier birthday alone."

Logan sighed.

"Logan, your like a second son to me. Now I know, your father isnt a model parent but somewhere deep down he has to love you. He just doesnt show it. But I will be here to do that for you. I will show you all the love your father doesnt really show."

A tear rolled down Logans face and he hugged Ms. Knight. "Your like family Logan."

To Kendall it was no secret that Logan's father neglected him. He went over and sat down next to Logan and hugged him.

"You are family, Logan."

Logan smiled. His father may not act like he's family, but Logan always had Ms. Knight.

And thats all he ever wanted.

Family.

**authors note- thanx katielady! REVIEW PLEASE AND SUMBIT PLOTS I NEED EM!**

**Reviews & Plots?**


	12. Chapter 12

**authors note- omg i got alotta reviews! thanx guys! luv ya all! lol ok so i got a few requests for fantasy and it came down to a close line, but this is the one that won. ok lol also i got alotta requests for hurt/comfort and i still havent decided which one, so keeep em coming! lol ok thank you so much for the reviews!o and some ppl sed i should use more james & carlos, i know! im sorry i just lovee love love logan angst so yes, this one is based off of carlos and theres more coming with other characters. lol i promise i will update my sequel soon lol. kk enough yabbering..wow who still says yabbering? anywaayyyyy, on with the storyy.**

**the following plot was submitted by cutiebun.**

**chapter 12- fantasy**

Carlos was feeling down.

Nothing was going his way lately.

Everything was wrong.

It just wasnt fair.

The death of his mother last week wasnt seeming to hit him untill now.

Carlos always tried to not look at what he was losing, rather what he was gaining.

Though Carlos didnt gain much from his mother's death, he decided it would have to happen to everyon sometime.

But now its really starting to hit him.

On top of that, Carlos is struggling in school.

He cant get his math grade up, Logan helps him but it isnt enough.

He just doesnt get it. And his teacher bassically humiliates him infront of the class when he doesnt understand something, yet doesnt attempt to give him extra help of any sort.

Lately he's been having problems with two guys in school who have been constantly picking on Carlos lately. Calling him stupid, and annoying every chance they get. Its times like that when Carlos really questions the sticks & stones may brake my bones but words will never hurt me, saying.

On top of that, Stephanie just cheated on him with Guitar dude.

Carlos has been very depressed. Not able to sing, making himself sick, not being his usual self lately.

Carlos has been having suicidal thoughts.

"What is wrong with you?" Gustavo yelled at Carlos in the recording studio later that day when he messed up on his solo for the third time.

Carlos lost it. That was it. He was done. He wonders what it would be like if he was never born.

Teary eyed, Carlos rann out of the studio and down to the park. He found an empty space by a tree and stood there, crying.

Then Carlos looked up and noticed a random mirror just sitting up against the tree.

Carlos ignored the suspicous mirror and continued on with his thoughts about how great everyone might have it if he was never born.

Then Carlos tripped, and through the mirror he fell.

Carlos woke up, on top of a cloud.

He rubbed his head, confused. "Did I just fall through a mirror?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, he saw Stephanie in the distance. She was with Guitar dude.

Carlos sighed.

Then he heard yelling.

Guitar dude slapped Stephanie. "Your a horrible girlfriend! Go make me a sandwich!"

Stephanie ran off crying.

"Wait, Stephanie.." Carlos called as she ran past him, as if she didnt see him.

Carlos walked up to guitar dude.

"Hey, dont treat Stephanie like that!"

Guitar dude raised an eyebrow. "Do I even know you?" then he walked off.

Carlos shook his head, really confused.

Then in the blink of an eye, he was at his house in Minnesota.

His dad sat there on the couch, with a little girl in front of him throwing a fit.

"I want mommy back!" She wined.

"Mommys not coming back, sweetie."

"Buy me a pony!"

"I dont have the money for a pony, sweetie."

"BUY ME A PONY!" Then the little girl picked up a glass vase & threw it at Mr. Garcia.

Befor Carlos could even comprehend what was happening, he wound up at some scooter factory.

Gustavo was working hard, sweating, and he & Kelly were making scooters.

They were sweating and dirty and looked like they were having a horrible time.

Once again, Carlos magically wound up at his old school in Minnesota.

He saw James, Kendall, and Logan.

"Your a loser." One boy shoved James up against a locker.

Then the other boy tripped Logan. "Freak."

And they throw pencils at Kendall. "Bye-bye losers!" And they walked off laughing.

Carlos walked up to them.

"Hey guys are you ok?"

"Who are you?" James asked.

Carlos was dumbfounded. "Dude, Im your best friend!"

"No, we are his best friends." Kendall said.

"Are you knew here?" Logan asked.

Carlos coulve sworn his mouth dropped to the floor.

Then the bell rang.

"Listen, new kid, stay out of Jeff & Billy's way, and you'll be safe, K?" Kendall said, and the three boys were off.

Suddenly, Carlos was poofed back into the park standing right by the mirror.

Carlos immediatly walked back to the palm woods and talked to Stephanie.

"Carlos, Im glad to see you! I dont like Guitar dude, I like you! He's mean to me."

"I know." Carlos hugged her. "I know."

Stephanie looked up, "You do?"

Carlos wasnt planning on telling anyone what had just happend when he fell through the mirror, what he saw, what would happen if he was never born.

Carlos nodded and hugged her tight.

Maybe he didnt have it so bad after all.

He doesnt wish he was never born, without him, everyone else's lives would be bad.

Thanks to that fantasy mirror, Carlos realized something.

Maybe he doesnt wish he wasnt born after all.

**authors note-i know, a little angsty, i cant help it. thanx cutie bun! REVIEW PLEASEEE! i yet to have an idea for general, so anything you got, please submit it! thanx guys! sorry if it seems rushed, im a littlle busy so I dont have much time, REVIEW PLEASE! thanxxxxx. o & btw you guys should check out save me im lost, by annabanana4ever, if you like logan angst! REVIEW PLEASEEE(:**

"Well, lots of people are smarter than me, but that has nothing to do with being a model!"


	13. Chapter 13

**authors note- lol thanx for the reviews guys! ok so the next chapter of my sequel is up if u have yet to read that. kk so its pretty obvious & everyone probably knows what im gunna write for friendship, haha. ok, enough yabbering, yes yabbering get over it, on with the storyyy!**

**chapter- 13 friendship**

**(this takes place when they are 5)**

5 year old Carlos Garcia was excited to be in school on his first day of kindergarten. He ran like a bufoon all throughout the schoolyard. Merilly swing his arms around and running at full speed, he was very happy.

Carlos ran as fast as he could toward the jungle gym. He closed his eyes and ran letting the nice fall breeze hit him as he ran blindly pretending he was on top of the world.

SMACK!

Little Carlos looks up to see 2 angry 4th graders that he had just ran into.

"Hey!" One of them said, "Watch where your going you little baby!"

Carlos bit his lip.

"I think we need to teach him a lesson about running into people!" The other said.

Before he knew it, Carlos was running for his life from two angry 4th graders.

James Diamond walks up to a blonde girl sitting by the tree.

"Hey."

The girl looks up at the boy, who she thought was kind of cute.

"Hi."

"Do you wanna color with me during art time later today?"

She smiled. "Sure."

James' attention was caught by another girl with black hair and a pretty blue bow in it.

He ran off towards that girl. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You wanna color with me at art time?"

"Ok!"

James suddenly noticed a cute brunette sitiing on the swings.

"Hey."

"Hi...Im Melanie."

"Cool. You wanna color with me today during art?"

She smiled, but her smile faded when she saw 2 girls standing behind James.

James turned around and shrieked like a girl.

"I thought you asked ME to color with you!" The two girls said in unison.

"Oh, uh..ladies...hi..uhm...Im gunna go play kickball. You wanna go-"

He was cut off when the brunette screamed, "Get him!"

And before he knew it he was running from 3 angry girls.

Kendall Knight walked inside the classroom on his first day.

The teacher smiled at him, "Hi, Im Miss Collins, everyone is outside playing so you can just-"

Kendall knocked over a glass flower vase sitting on her desk by accident.

The teacher looked up at him, angry.

And before he knew it, Kendall ran out of the classroom, afraid of being yelled at by the teacher.

Logan Mitchell was a smart child. Very smart. He was happy about starting school, just nervous about making friends.

As book smart as he was, he wasnt so street smart.

Though Logan knew alot, he absolutely did not know what to do when he found himself in this situation.

"Haha, loser!" One of the 2 kindergarteners that were pushing Logan back and forth said.

The other one shoved him really hard to the ground with full force.

Logan sat up, teary eyed, and wiped his bloody nose with his hand.

One of the boys put his hand in a fist and aimed it at Logan, about to punch him.

And before Logan knew it he was running from two bullies.

All four boys ran into the boys bathroom and smacked right into eachother.

"Ow!" Kendall said. "Whats your problem?"

"My problem?" Carlos asked, "this is your fault!" he pointed at James.

"My fault? What did I do?" James asked.

"Hey hey hey!" Logan said, "This is all our faults!"

Kendall smiled at this kids way of settling things. "Im Kendall." he put a hand out.

"Logan." he shook the hand.

Kendall looked at James and Carlos.

"Im James."

"Im Carlos."

"Aw man you got a bloody nose!" Kendall said pointing at Logan.

"Oh," Logan looked down embarassed, "that wasnt from you guys."

"How'd you get that?" James asked.

"Well...there were these two kids, they were picking on me, and thought it was funny to shove me to the ground and kick me."

"Wait.." Carlos said with a smirk on his face. "Where are these boys?"

Kendall James & Carlos all smiled at eachother & Logan looked nervous.

"Wait guys...I dont think we should do anything bad to them." Logan said.

"You want these guys to stop picking on you?" James asked.

Logan nodded.

"Then let us handle them." Carlos said.

"Go!" James yelled, and Kendall quickly tied a rope around the two boys legs, and Carlos lifted up the rope.

The two boys were hanging upsidedown from the tree.

"Hey let us down!" They yelled.

A bunch of kids gathered around laughing.

"Should we let em down?" James asked.

"Sure," Kendall said, and Carlos let go of the rope.

The boys both fell into a puddle of mud.

Everyone laughed harder.

James Kendall and Carlos all went over and patted Logan on the shoulder.

"Wow," Logan said, "Thanks!"

"Oh, no problem." Carlos said.

And from that day on they promised to always be best friends and never let anyone or anything get in the way of that.

"Go!" James said, and Kendall threw the stink bomb behind Gustavo's desk, and Carlos lit it.

Logan rolled his eyes and they all ran.

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled, and all four boys laughed.

And even when all four boys were standing ther listening to a lecture from Gustavo, they all smiled at eachother.

No matter how much trouble they got into together, they always knew that they each had three best friends ever.

And they all wouldnt trade eachother for the world.

**authors note- aww omg PLEASE REVIEW and I could really use an idea for general, anything ya got! PLEASE REVIEW AND SUBMIT IDEAS!(: please note that i dont do guy to guy or girl girl slash.**


	14. Chapter 14

**authors note- ok, so i know what yur all thinking, omg rachel didnt update in like 2 days omg what happened i cant live without rachel without her my life is like over! lol jk! ok but anyway, sorryyy. i got grounded for the weekend! im a bad girl!(: lol jk! anyway thanx so much 4 the reviews...um, ok about my other story, i know i sed i wuld update by the weekend...but u kno wat happened and im sorry! so i mite have it up by like wedsday..ish...i hopeee...omg, who saw big time pranks? i did and me liked it! lol ok anyway...next chapter.**

**oh! i got a good disclaimer joke!**

**disclaimer- if owned big time rush, this would be on tv in stead of the computer, wouldnt it? (Im srry u know i crack corny jokes!)**

**chapter 14- general**

Humpty Dumpty fell off the wall.

James was sitting on a fence by the Palm Woods park.

While eating a popsicle, he was eyeing girls.

He winked at a cute blonde that walked by.

Then he turned his head to see the Jennifers.

Ugh, such snobs. They were pretty, but too concieded about being pretty. I mean really, you know you got good looks, but no need to constantly brag about it..wait...isnt that what I do? James thought, then almost laughed out loud at himself.

He turned again and noticed two cute red heads...twins...James thought.

Then James turned his head again.

Whoa...whoa...phew. James almost fell backwards off the fence.

James decided to turn his head back to the twins...Carlos really needs a girlfriend, maybe James should get on the twins so they could double date.

James went to hop off the fence, but fell backwards instead.

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall.

James fell backward off the fence and it seemed like forever untill he actually hit the ground.

When he did hit the ground, he hit it with a thump and blood leaked from his head.

He felt a sharp pain and everything went black.

All the kings horses, and all the kings men...

Everyone came rushing towards James.

They all bent over him and observed him.

He was in bad condition.

James' skull was cracked open.

Even Logan says so.

And there was no way of fixing it.

...Couldnt put Humpty together again.

**authors note- i like parodys! lol sorry it was short, and tragic, lol but i couldnt think of anything and i needed to update to assure you guys that i wasnt dead. lol :P**

**kk, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**and i dont have an idea for horror yet, so if anyone has an idea for horror, PLEASE SUBMIT IT! like i actually really need an idea for horror, im outta ideas, so please.**

**Reviews & Plots?**


	15. Chapter 15

**authors note- i didnt get many reviews... :( u guys must really think im dead, huh? lol just jokin. ok so heres an idea for a story i might be starting soon. tell me what ya think of it.**

**One by one, everyone at the Palm Woods is getting murdered. Question is, who is the murderer? It could be anybody. Remember, everyone is guilty untill proven inisint. Can anyone be trusted? *Slight parody of And Then There Were None, by Agatha Cristie.***

**So tell meh watcha think of that idea. And I might start it soon.**

**chapter 15- horror**

"James!"

The shreeks could be heard from a mile away.

The tears matched the color of the water.

"Kendall!"

The water splashed.

Bubbles gurgled the water's surface.

Blood leaked to the top.

Muffled screams couldnt be heard.

The 50 pound chains hit the bottom of the ocean.

Logan and Carlos stood on top of the boat, blood soaked, puking.

James struggled to get free from under the water, but the chain was too tight.

Kendall used the last of his breath to muffle goodbye under the water, and then passed out.

The gun shot went off.

The bullet hit Carlos in the back.

Carlos fell off board.

"Carlos!"

Logan turns around.

The killers holds up the gun.

This was the kind of thing that happens in horror movies, not real life.

The whole setting reminds Logan of a war. Blood, people going down one by one. They were on a ship in the middle of the ocean, the sky was dark & cloudy. The whole seen reminded him of a war, better yet, a horror movie.

Logan jumped up and kicked him in the face. Then he climbed up the ladder to the top of the ship.

The killer climbed up and punched him in the face.

Logan picked up a barrel and whacked him in the head with it.

He returned the favor by throwing a crate back at Logan.

The crate flew over edge, into the water and sunk to the bottom.

It hit James in the head and James passed out.

They wrestled around alittle more, and the gun skid to the end.

They both looked at eachother, and ran towards it.

They wrestled around on the ground.

Logan grabbed it, and pointed it at him.

He backed up to the end of the ship.

Logan was about to shoot it off, and then the man fell backwards off board.

If Logan wasnt covered in blood and tears streaming down his face, he would laugh.

Logan dove into the ocean and saved his friends.

He was lucky enough to bring them all back to shore alive.

**authors note- im sorry, the last two chapter sucked i know. i might have the next chapter up by tonight, and IT WILL BE BETTER! i promise lol.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Reviews & Plots?**

"You know, the scooter is the sensible solution for pollution, fast mobility and AHHHH!"


	16. Chapter 16

**authors note- note much to say, i just posted last chapter 20 minutes ago.**

**chapter 16- humour**

**the following plot was submitted by cutiebun.**

"Ok, since your all so bored...lets play a game."

The boys all looked up to Katie. "What game?"

"Truth. Or. Dare."

The boys all put devious smiles on thier faces and nodded thier heads.

"Ok, so Im assuming your all gunna pick truth cause you guys are wayyy too chicken to pick dare."

"What...no we are not!" Logan said.

"Ok, Logan. I dare you...to burn your math textbook!"

Logan shot up and screamed like a girl.

"Haha, you gotta do it, dude." Carlos said.

"Never, in a million years-"

"Carlos!" Logan was cut off by Katie, "I dare you...hmm...I dare you to paint your helmet pink."

"What?"

"You gotta do it dude." Logan stook out his tounge, and handed Carlos his helmet.

"Haha." James laughed, looking in a mirror.

"I dare you not to look in a mirror for the rest of the day."

"What?" James stopped laughing.

Katie smiled, "You heard me. Hand over the mirror."

Kendall sat back and smiled, he didnt really have a signature quality. James is super concieded, he cant last more than 2 minutes without looking in the mirror. Easy target.

Carlos loved his helmet, always wore it. It would kill him to paint it pink. Easy target.

Logan was crazy over math, burning his textbook was just the obvious dare for him. Easy target.

But Kendall, he didnt really have something that everyone knew him for, what kind of dare could be so bad?

"I dare you to shave your eyebrows."

Kendall's eyes widened. He had forgotten about the two gorgeous caterpillers that lived right above his eyes. Everyone knew him for his distinctive eyebrows.

"No..." Kendall said in disbelief.

"A dares a dare." Katie simply replied.

Kendall rolled his eyes, and walked off to the bathroom.

"Oh! I cant do it!"

Katie walked over to Logan, who was standing by the fireplace with his textbook, holding on to it for dear god life.

"Man up." Katie knocked the book out of his hands, and it fell into the fireplace.

"Ahhhh!" Logan dropped to his knees. Katie rolled her eyes.

Then she walked into the kitchen & saw Carlos, his helmet, and a bottle of spray paint. Carlos was whispering to his helmet.

"Im sorry, baby. Remember, no matter what color you are, I will always love you." Katie rolled her eyes. This was too hilarious! She needed to get the girls over here.

Jo & Camille sat in the living room watching the histarical seen that lay in front of them.

"This is too funny." Camille said, between giggles.

Kendall walked into the room, eyebrowless.

Camille & Jo burst out into laughter.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Im gunna go check on James." Katie stood up.

"Have. to look. in. mirror." James was in the corner, rocking back and forth.

Katie laughed, "Pathetic."

"How long has it been?" James looked up.

"30 seconds."

"Ugh!" James was freaking out.

James eyes suddenly widened, and he started hyperventalating. "I HAVE TO LOOK AT THIS FACE!"

Katie rolled her eyes and walked back to Kendall.

"Man, these were two gorgeous beauties!" Kendall complained.

"Aww, I like Kendall's brows." Jo got flirty, "They were the first things I fell in love with when I first saw him."

Kendall smiled.

"Eww...too gushy." Katie said and walked back to the was bouncing up & down, wearing his pink helmet.

Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! Pink looks good on me!" Carlos laughed.

Katie walked back into the living room, a happy Carlos following.

Logan was histarical by the fireplace.

"Logan, Logan."

Logan looked up, "I cant believe its gone!"

"Logan, you need to look at me. Logan!" Katie grabbed his shoulders.

"Its. gone."

"Noooooooo!" Logan swung his head back dramatically.

Katie laughed.

James popped up. "God! Its been forever! I havent looked in a mirror in centuries!."

Katie was dumbfounded. "Its only been 3 minutes."

"Carlos is happy about his helmet being pink?" Camille asked.

"Yeh..." Katie said, confused.

"Come on, tell me, this face, isnt irresistable!" James argued.

"Ok, that face, isnt irresistable." Katie replied.

James rolled his eyes, then smiled.

"Ok, Katie, since you dared us, now we get to dare you."

Katie's eyes widened.

"I dare you to shave your head."

"You ready to go to school, Katie?" Kendall asked.

Katie came out , her head shaved.

The boys tried thier bests not to laugh.

"You guys go, I'll be there in a sec."

They all left, & when they were gone, Katie pulled off her bald cap & let her hair fall out.

"Idiots."

**authors note- haha that was funny wasnt it lol? thanks cutie bun! REVIEW PLEASEEEE IM NOT GETTING ALOTTA REVIEWS!**

**i can really use an idea for hurt/comfort.**

**oh, and whoever keeps tellin meh to capitalize my story...i fixed it...**

**Reviews & Plots?**


	17. Chapter 17

**authors note- yay thanx for the reviews guys!(: ok so this one came to a really close draw between giving james diabetes & kendall slipping on ice. so heres the deal. Im gunna combine TealMoose & Smileyface1627 ideas. ok just read this is gunna be really good! lol maybe alittle angsty, but good!**

**chapter 17- hurt/comfort**

**The following plots were submitted by TealMoose & smileyface1627**

**(this takes place when the boys are still in Minnesota)**

It happened last night.

He was put in the hospital.

His tempuature hit 105, and he passed out.

James has claimed he's been really thirsty lately.

"I'd almost say you have daibeites the way you keep drinking like that." Logan said & the other guys laughed.

Spoke to soon.

James was diagnosed with diabetes last night.

But the thing that hurt him the most...was that his friends werent there.

How could his friends not be here?

He needed his friends at a time like this.

If this happened to one of the other guys, James wouldve been over here in the blink of an eye.

*Last Night*

As soon as Carlos handed Kendall the phone last night, Kendall's face went pale when he heard the news.

"We gott go see James!" Logan said.

The boys were at the ice rink, playing hockey.

"Yeh lets-"

Carlos and Logan turned around.

Kendall was laying on the ice.

"Dude, are you okay?" James & Carlos came rushing over.

Kendall rolled over, blood dripping from his nose, & his leg was bent in an odd shape.

James sat up in his hospital bed that night, alone.

His parents had gone home, they spent the last 5 hours with him, so they left, and James really wanted his friends with him.

He felt betrayed, and hurt.

Like his friends didnt want him.

He also felt angry.

How could his friends just not be there for him?

Maybe they didnt care about him.

James crossed his arms & huffed.

How could they do this to him?

The red ambulance lights and ear peircing sirens reached the hospital.

Carlos Logan & Ms Knight sat in the hospital lobby.

The doctors came in carrying Kendall on a gernie.

James sat up in his hospital bed.

He had diabetes, and his friends werent there for him the night he was diagnosed.

Thats something hes going to remember forever.

Every time he has to take his pills for his diabetes, he going to remember this night.

The night that he felt betrayed by his friends.

Logan paced back and forth in front of Kendall's door.

Carlos came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, lets go in."

The boys both took a deep breath, and walked in the room.

Kendall lay there, in his hospital bed.

"How is he, Doc?" Logan asked.

"Eh...not too bad. Broken leg, broken nose, but...he should make full recovery."

The boys nodded thier heads.

A nurse came in the room. "Doctor, its time to give James Diamond his medication."

"Oh, right." The doctor left the room.

"Whoa, whoa, wiat, did you just say-"

The doctor had already left the room before Logan could finish.

Logan and Carlos sat down, each on opposite sides of Kendall's bed.

"Man, it almost sounded like he said James Diamond."

"Yeh.." Carlos agreed.

"So, how ya feeling, Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Broken." Kendall sighed, "But I will be fine."

Logan and Carlos smiled.

"Wait, where did the doctor go?" Kendall asked.

"He went to go check on..." suddenly realization hit, "James!"

Kendall poped up, despite the pain he was in. "Oh my god!"

Carlos jumped up, "Uhm...Kendall, we will be right back."

Logan and Carlos ran out of the room.

Kendall leaned his head back. "Im such a horrible friend."

The doctor left the room, and James pulled the covers over his head, and let his tears fall freely. His friends didnt care about him.

Logan and Carlos ran as fast as they can, bumping into people & things. They knocked over a women, and she hit the ground with a thud.

Tripping over eachother, they both reached the desk and knocked over a bunch of papers & rang the bell.

The lady looked up at them and smiled. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"Wheres...James...Daimond?" Carlos said, out of breath.

The lady looked down at some papers, "Room 213."

The lady looked up, and the boys were gone.

The door popped open, and James immediatly sat up.

"Guys!" he said, in joy, but then his smile faded when he remembered how mad he was at them.

"Where were you?"

"So sorry!" They said in unison.

James wiped a tear from his eye. "I thought you guys were my friends! And you left me here alone!"

"We are so sorry-"

James cut Logan off, "You know, if this happened to one of you guys, I would be over here in a blast!"

"James, just let us explain-"

"No!" James put the covers back over his head.

Carlos sat on James bed and pulled the covers off his head. "Kendall got hurt!"

James rolled over. "What?" he whispered.

"Yeh, thats why we got held up."

"Oh my god," James sat up and leaned his head back, "Im such a horrible friend."

Carlos & Logan looked at eachother, and then smiled.

Kendall came in in a wheel chair.

James sat up and smiled.

"James, listen-"

"No, Kendall, Im sorry. I didnt know."

Kendall smiled.

"So are we all cool?" Carlos asked.

James and Kendall smiled, "Yupp."

For the next few weeks, the boys all helped eachother out.

They were there for James when he needed help, and for Kendall when he needed help.

James & Kendall both sat in Kendall's house one day a few weeks later.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeh?"

"Your a good friend."

Kendall smiled, knowing what he was reffering to.

"You too James, you too."

And with that, just like many other moments, they knew thier friendships had just grown a little bit bigger.

**authors note- ok hope u liked that. (: I could really use an idea for mystery! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**and I could really use an idea for mystery, and also, i like SERIOUSLY need an idea for scifi, if u guys got anything, I WILL TAKE IT, ok lol cuz im seriously desperate for that lol, ANYTHING you got, even the crapiest idea please lol!**

**Reviews & Plots?**


	18. Chapter 18

**authors note- happy *delayed* thanksgiving! lol thnx for the reviews guys! Ok, heres the dealio with my other story it aint over till its over, uhm...im really thinking about just deleting it. im sorry, i just...well, it just, sucks. & i really honestly dont know where im going with it. Also because i really want to get started on some other story ideas.**

**so...yeh im probably just deleting that...im sorry.**

**lol anywhooters, on with the next chapter.**

**chapter 18- mystery**

Blood stained the walls.

A horrible stentch dreaded the area.

There were no lights.

No sounds.

Completely dead silent.

James rounded a corner, and found a note on the floor.

The only words he could make out on the dirt stained note were:

Mr...kill...help...

James crumpled up the note and threw it on the ground.

He pointed his flashlight at the wall and found a large amount of blood stains on the wall.

How did this even happen?

One minute, they were in the lobby playing hockey, knocked everything off Mr Bitters desk...and then...gone.

Everyone was screaming, and there was blood, lots of it.

And all James could remember was trying to save Carlos...and something.

Now he's here.

But where is Carlos?

James flashed his flashlight on the ground and spotted a trail of what seemed like...blood.

James followed the blood trail around a corner.

What happened?

Where was Carlos?

Why is James' memory so vague?

Who was Carlos being dragged away by?

Was Carlos even being dragged away?

Or is James' memory too foggy?

So many questions, not enough answers...

But James was determined to find out.

He followed the blood trail, and came around a corner.

The scene in front of him was terrifying.

Bulllet holes in the wall.

Blood trailed down from the bullet holes, to the dirty ground.

And what lay on the ground, blood soaked, was a body.

"Carlos?" James felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Carlos! Speak to me! Who did this too you?"

A light flashed, and James turned around.

Mr Bitters was standing in the doorway.

"Destroy my lobby, dont ya?"

James looked down at his blood soaked, dead friend, and back up at Mr. Bitters.

Case closed.

**authors note- short, yeh... ok, so ive made my mind. im deletin' my other story. sorry guys, so srry, but...yeh. but now i have more time to wrk on my new stories.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**i could use ann idea for next chapter...AND I REALLY BADLY NEED AN IDEA FOR SCIFI!**

**Reviews & Plots?**

**"You see this blank science display board? Haha, well, ITS BLANK!"**


	19. Chapter 19

**authors note- two chapters in one day..im on a role. lol kk, if anyone can guess what this is a parody of, i will give a shoutout to you in the next chapter...if it means anything. lol & OMG BIG TIME RUSH WAS SOOOO CUTE YESTERDAY DURING THE MACYS PARADE!(: i was all omg its btr, at the parade...nobody told me bout that! lol, excuse my corniness, yes i sed it, corniness...im a die hard btr fan. (:**

**ok so Im dedicating this chapter to Btrlover98 cuz she quotes in a review for one of my other stories 'i read all your stories cuz yur a great author' lol, luv ya!(: **

**disclaimer- i dont own what this is a parody of, nor do i own anything you may recognize.**

**chapter 19- parody**

"Hey, kiddo." Katie was greeted by her older brother, Kendall, the morning of her 11th birthday.

"Hey kiddo? That's all I get on this, of all specail days?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is it the Spring Equinox, already?"

Katie put her hands oner her hips & tilted her head.

"Oh! Its your birthday!"

"Yeh." Katie said.

"Wel happy birthday. You want any cereal? We got Sugar Flakes, or Coco Pumps."

"Either's fine." Katie said, and walked off into the bathroom.

Kendall made sure she was gone, then opened up the door. Jo, Camille, Logan, Carlos, James, Stephanie, Tyler & Boodabob came in.

Katie walked in .

"Happy Birthday!" They all chanted.

Katie squealed.

"Aww, you guys are the best!"

Kendall went over and hugged her. "Im determined to make this the best birthday youve ever had!"

Katie smiled.

"How?" Logan asked.

"Your going to get your eyebrows waxed?" Katie asked.

"What? No."

"Uck. Its like too giant caterpillers up there." Camille stated.

"Yeh." The rest of them said in agreement.

"They really could use some work done on them. Just a little." Jo said.

"Ok, ok, I will get my eyebrows fixed." Kendall gave in.

"Good." Katie smiled, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you know who can fix your eyebrows? My mom. She specailizes in makeup and cosmetics." Tyler said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yupp, she went to beauty school. I will have her over here later."

"Cool." Kendall said.

Later that day, Katie was down by the pool, hanging out with all her friends.

Knock knock.

Kendall placed the last bead on the lamp, and answered the door.

"Hey Tyler."

"Hi." Tyler entered the room, his mother following.

"Whoa. This lamp is so cool." Tyler gawked.

"Oh, yeah, I made it for Katie."

"This is good." Tyler fiddled with some of the beads & diamonds that were hanging on the fuzzy pink lamp shade.

"Yeh, she's been seying she needs a lamp by her bedside...so I made her that one. Really neat huh?"

Tyler nodded.

"Hey, can you go take it to her room & plug it in on the desk by her bed?"

"Sure thing."

Tyler's mother immediatly pushed Kendall down onto the couch.

"Ow?"

"Man up," she said, like an army general. "Now, lets fix those nasty brows."

With that, she pulled out some sharp objects from her bag.

"Uh...what are those for?"

"Uck. When's the last time you fixed those caterpillars?" she retorted.

"Uhmm, I repeat, what are those sharp pointy thingys for?"

"Oh, relaxxxx...Im a makeup artist."

Kendall gulped.

Later, Katie walked in with the other guys, laughing.

Kendall stood there with a towel infront of his face.

"What's that?" James asked.

Kendall pulled the towel away.

"Wow," Katie said, "Tyler's mom really did a good job."

"I know, I guess sharp objects really arent all that dangerous." Kendall said.

"Huh?" Katie asked.

"Nevermind."

"Hey, I got a surprise for you...it's in your room."

Katie squealed and ran into her room.

"What did you get her?" Logan asked.

"Well you know how she's been saying she needs a lamp by her bed?"

The three boys nodded simutaneosly.

"Well, I made her this amazing lamp-"

Kendall was cut off by an eirpiercing scream.

Seconds following, Katie ran into the living room.

"My rooms on fire!"

**authors note- this is going to be a twoshot. anybody know what this is a parody of yet? lol heres the next few chapters that i REALLY need plots for: scifi, spiritual, supernatural, western. so PLEASE! i need ideas! and have u guys checked out TealMoose's new story? Its GOOD. kk REVIEW PLEASE!(:**

**Reviews & Plots?**


	20. Chapter 20

**authors note- wow thanx SO much for the reviews & plots guys, i really needed those plots so thanx. Alright so yes, this was a parody of Icarly I gotta hot room episode lol, Kaylee13, jess, and btrlover98 guessed it right(: enough jibjabbering, yupp, jibjabbering i sed it, on wit the storyyyy**

**chapter 20- parody continued**

The firemen all stood around clearing out the room. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, and Katie all stood in the smoke filled room, kind of speechless. Katie sat on the floor, looking really depressed, almost like she was about to cry.

"Do you guys know how the fire started?" Logan questioned.

"Oh yes. It was this bedside table lamp that started it." One of the firemen replied.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "But, I dont have a beside table lamp."

The guys all exchanged some looks, and Carlos spoke up, "Look, Katie, Kendall wanted to make you a really great present for your birthday..."

"So," James picked up, "he made you that table lamp."

Katie looked at the burnt lamp, and then down at the floor. Kendall could see little tear drops about to fall from her eyes, and then he felt really bad.

The next day, Katie was hanging out down in the lobby, and Kendall had an insurance guy come over, to see how much money he could make over what was burnt in the fire.

"Ok," the insurance man, Dan, said,"according to this, you lost this necklace in the fire."

"Yeh, it was our great aunts, what about it?" Kendall said, as he took a sip of water.

"Well, the outcome of the necklace was...Forty six thousand."

Kendall spit out the water he was drinking. "Forty six, THOUSAND dollars?"

"It was a rare 1930's real gold necklace with actual diamonds."

"Oh, you bet it was!" Kendall bounced up and down.

"Im glad you are happy, here is the check."

Kendall yanked the check right out of his hand, "Bye Dan!"

After Dan was gone, Kendall bounced up and down laughing.

Then he heard the door unlock.

Kendall shoved the check in his pocket, and ran over to the couch.

Katie came in.

"Hey Katie."

"Hey...did the insurance guy come?"

"Yeh...he's only giving us 600 bucks."

"Only six hundred?"

"Yeh."

Katie sat there looking depressed, but a smirk grew across Kendall's face.

The next day, he made sure that the Jennifers would keep Katie preoccupied for the whole day.

So that, Kendall Logan Carlos James Jo Camille Stephanie Boodabob and some other people that he hired could come fix up Katie's room.

"Alright!" Kendall stood on top of the swirly slide in apartment, 2J, "Im gunna check my list to make sure everyones here, "Jo!"

"Here"

"Camille"

"Here"

"Stephanie"

"Here"

"James"

"Here"

"Carlos"

"Here"

"Logan"

"Here"

"Painters"

"Here"

"Electricions"

"Here"

"Carpenters"

"Here"

"Audio/video dudes"

"Here"

"Alright, Now let's build an eleven year old girls bedroom, SO COOL, it will make all the other eleven year olds cry!"

They all ran into Katie's room.

"Ugh, cant we do something fun?" Katie complained to the Jennifers.

"This is fun!" the curly haired Jennifer said.

Katie rollled her eyes and continued painting thier toenails.

Jo rolled the final Dak Zevon poster on to the wall above Katie's bed, and Camille set up the fluffy pillows.

The carpenters finished cutting & measuring the carpet, and now moved on to roll it onto Katie's floor.

"Looking good so far people, keep it up." Kendall announced.

"Oh my god!" Katie complained, "Can we do something I wanna do for once?"

"But this is fun." the blonde Jennifer said.

"Look, I've painted your toenails, done your hair & make up, served you lemonade, did some favors to get these chairs reserved for you for the day, I even got you a monkey!" Katie exclaimed.

One of the Jennifers looked at the monkey sitting in the lounge chair next to her & whispered to Katie, "He has rabies."

Katie rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead, "What do you even need a monkey for, anyway?"

Jennifer shrugged, "He's cute."

Carlos and James moved the desk into spot, and set everything up on it.

The electricions finished wiring some cords.

The audio/video guys finished setting up the TV and Katie's new labtop, to replace the one that got burnt in the fire.

Stephanie rolled a chair into place, and the painters finished painting the last inch of Katie's room.

They all stood around and smiled.

"Wow," Carlos said, "It looks good."

Kendall smiled and looked around, "Oh, one last thing."

Kendall grabbed the tape and the poster sitting on Katies desk. He set up the Big Time Rush poster on Katie's wall.

"Now it's complete." he smiled.

"No!" Katie said.

"Wait!" the Jenifers said.

"Im done! Ok, Im going back to my apartment!"

The Jennifers bit thier lips, and Katie ran away.

"Alright," kendall said, "I would like to thank all of you-"

"Whoa whoa!" James cut him off, "text message from Jennifer, Katie's on her way up here."

"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Kendall yelled, and everybody ran out of there.

Logan James & Carlos all stayed in katie's room, and Kendall ran into the living room.

Katie opened up the door, and Kendall hoped onto the couch, failing miserably, and falling off.

"Are you ok?' Katie asked.

"Uhm, yeh I just uh...was doing sit ups?"

"But how did you-"

"So," Kendall cut her off, "where ya been all day?"

"Ugh, the Jennifers were keeping me busy all day."

"Oh, well...uhm, hey so I was in your room, and I found some things that survived the fire."

Katie sighed.

"Come on, I will show you." Kendall grabbed Katie's hand, and they walked into Katies room.

As soon as Katie saw her new room, she freaked.

"Surprise!" the guys said.

"Wow! How did you do all this?"

"You know great aunt Sophie's necklace?"

"The gold one?"

"Yupp, well it burnt in the fire & the outcome of it was Fortysix thousand dollars!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"And Kendall spent it all on your room." Logan said.

"Thank you great aunt Sophie!" Kendall said.

"Oh, we shouldve gone to her funeral." Katie said.

"I know."

The guys all laughed.

"Who has the best big bro ever?" Katie asked.

"You do." Kendall said & they hugged.

"You got you room back." said James.

"Except for all your old photos and precious memories that can never be replaced." Carlos said.

"Carlos!" Kendall James & Logan exclaimed.

Katie just rolled her eyes & hugged Kendall.

"Your the best."

**authors note- awww dont you just love the happy endings? lol ok so im thinking about starting this next story soon, so tell me what you think of this:**

**Everyone at the PalmWoods is guilty of comiting a murder in the past. They all 'changed' thier criminal ways, but one by one, everyone at the Palm Woods is getting murdered. Who is the killer? They all cant be trusted because of thier past. Slight parody of And Then There Were None by Agatha Cristie.**

**lol so tell me what you think of that. And I might start it soon.**

**REVIEW PLEASE& SUBMIT PLOTS**

**Reviews & Plots?**

"No thanks, I'd rather find a job that doesnt involve work."


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note- so yeh...i didnt get many reviews :(**

**anywhooters, ive got a new story up called And Then There Were None, and if you wanna check it out go ahead i think it came out really good! lol not trying to sound concieded..but...ITS AWSOME! (that was the joke, ppl) ok anyway, please check that out, and yeh. nextt chapter! ooooo romance, a gushy subject!(:**

**chapter 21- romance**

From the minute I saw her I knew she was the one. Even if she's way out of my league.

Yes, out of my league.

Out of James Diamond's league.

What? It's possible. There are people that are prettier than me, belive it or not.

Red hair, blue sparkling eyes that twinkled in the sunlight, nice body figure, smooth soft hands...she was gourgeous.

There's something about her that just..doesnt quite remind me of other girls...

When I said red hair, first off, i meant like, intense red hair. Like Hayley Williams style. Her hair obviously was dyed like that, Iater found out that her natural hair color is blonde.

And I like that. Im sick of those slutty girls with the bouncy blonde pony tails who never shut up about cheerleading.

She walked past me, lovely red hair, twinkling blue eyes, very fine body figure, blue skinny jeans, black t-shirt, gray converse, and a pink and black belt.

I want to tell you all about how we first met, and went on our first date, then got married and had kids...

I want to tell you that. But Im afraid thats not exactly what I can tell you...

"Hey, Im James."

She observed me, and smiled. "Rachel."

"So...uhm, I was wondering if maybe-"

Right then, a gun shot went off from behind me.

A tall man, wearing all black, throws down the gun, and lights a match.

I would love to tell you all about how I saved her life, defeated the criminal, and became a hero like they do in the moves.

I would love to...but Im afraid...I cant.

Before anyone can react, the Palm Woods is burning down, and there are about 7 people, already dead.

I would love to give you all the details...but its easier to just fast forward to the part where he pointed the gun at Rachel, and we both ran for our lives, the criminal chasing after us.

I didnt really no where I was going.

I had this georgeous girl in my arms, and we were running through L.A., running for our lives.

I was scared.

I couldnt get away.

That was it, it was over.

But the gun shot went off again, and we both ran for the hills.

The gun shot went off again, and we realized...we were on top of the Hollywood sign.

The gun shot went off once more, and we tripped.

Keep in mind, that standing right behind me...is the killer.

I would love to tell you all about how I saved her & she didnt die, and how the two of us lived happily ever after together.

I would love to tell you that...

The gun shot went off once more, and hit me right in the shoulder.

I bit my lip in pain, but still held on to Rachel.

"James, dont let go."

"I promise, I wont."

I would love to tell you how I kept my promise...

The gun shot off agian, hit her in the head, and me in the other shoulder, and we both let go of eachother.

Lucky enough for me, the cops arrived just then, and took the criminal away.

But not too lucky, Rachel didnt make it.

I've only known her for two hours, but the way she held on to me for dear god life, I felt sparks and knew she was...or wouldve been...the one.

But I know she is still the one, she's specail, I will never meet another girl like her.

And I know that she will always be looking down from above at me.

And we can always share some romantic moments, in our minds.

Here lies the dead body of Rachel, the girl i fell in love with in two hours, while running from a criminal.

But she will always be with me, up there.

**authors note- case you couldnt tell, Rachel, is me. I described her exactly like me, lol so yes its a sad story about how I fall in love with James, then die.**

**Yeh...**

**lol, ok so I REALLY NEED AN IDEA FOR SCIFI**

**and then i really need an idea for spiritual and supernatural...**

**and then western.**

**lol yeh so im really hoping that i can get 100 reviews by the end of this story...please..lol just like 15 more, ppl i know you got em in you! **

**lol anyway...check out my other story if ya want, and yeh.**

**Tootles!**

**yes, i just sed it, tootles.**

**Reviews & Plots?**

"No thanks...I'd rather find a job that doesnt involve work."


	22. Chapter 22

**authors note- im not getting many reviews ppl! :( im attempting to reach 100 rreviews. you dont need an account to review my story...but anyway, thanx for u guys who did review.(:**

**chapter 22- scifi**

**the following plot was submitted by cutiebun**

**thiss takes place when the guys are 10**

"Alright. You guys ready to go in there?" Ten year old Kendall, looks at his friends.

"This is stupid! Theres nooo such thing as aliens! Even if there were, why would they be on Earth?" Logan pointed out.

"Oh, your just scared." James snickered.

"Am not!" Logan exclaimed.

Carlos put on his helmet, "Alright, ready to do this!" He then pulled out a frying pan.

"Uh...Carlos, why do you need a frying pan?" Kendall asked.

"Uh, case we actually find aliens, then they will try to eat our brains out, so i need a frying pan to knock them out, duhhh." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that a frying pan is going to take out an alien." James said.

"It can!"

"There are no such thing as aliens!" Logan butted in.

"Stay out of this!"

"Guys, guys, come on," Kendall cut in, "lets just go."

Logan rolled his eyes. There was an old myth that in the the old abandoned shed behind Ms Dabney's house, there were aliens that came in and slept there at night. So of course, Kendall James and Carlos just had to go out here in the middle of the night, and of course, drag along Logan.

James got his video camera ready.

Kendall jiggled on the door knob of the shed. "Locked."

"Oh, locked! Thats a shame. Guess we gotta leave now-" Logan was cut off by Carlos, who ran into the door & knocked it down.

Kendall smiled.

They walked into the shed.

"Nothing." James said.

"Yeh! So lets GO!" Logan said.

"Wait. Shh." Kendall said, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Thump. Thump.

Logan's eyes practically popped out of his head. "Ok, now Im scared."

"Its an alien!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Kendall shushed him.

"Wait..." James said cautiously, "Whats this door?"

"I dont know..." Kendall said, "Lets check it out."

Logan bit his lip, and Carlos opened the door, gingerly.

The boys eyes all bugged out and they started shaking at the scene in front of them.

"Aliens!" the boys all screamed in unison.

"Run!" James exclaimed.

The boys all ran for thier lives.

One alien looked at it's alien companion, "What was that all about?"

The other alien shrugged, "Jeez, they are acting like we are some mutant creature that theyve never seen before."

Kendall James Carlos & Logan all collapsed by a dumpster, three blocks away.

"James," Kendall said, catching his breath, "Did you get it on video?"

James replayed the video, the boys watching in amazement.

"Wow! Cant wait to show this to everyone at school!" Carlos said.

"Wait.." Logan said.

"Ugh, what now?" James groaned.

"Do we really want to show this video to everyone?"

"Why wouldnt we?"

"Dont you think thats like an invasion...of thier privacy?"

Kendall James and Carlos looked up.

"Aliens do have feelings too." Kendall said.

"I think we shouldnt tell anyone." James said.

The other boys nodded thier heads in agreement.

"From this day on, we dont speak of the aliens in that shed ever again!" Logan announced.

"Right!" The boys all put thier hands together.

Later that night, Logan sit in bed, looking out the window.

And a UFO flies out from behind the trees in the distance and flies right over Logan's house, and is gone in a blink.

"Goodbye, aliens." Logan waved at the sky, and smiled.

Maybe aliens werent _so _scary.

**authors note- i liked this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I really really really really really really really really really really REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY need an idea for next chapter, spiritual. PLEASE.**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**

"Everything sounds like pie!"


	23. Chapter 23

**authors note- soo sorry for the long wait...idk how but i got myself mixed up in SO much stuff lately. jeez between soccer & peer to peer & yearbook comitte & dance committe & backstage crew...and then lets not forget, homework! so yeh, there just needs to be more hours in the day. there really dose. im gunna file a complaint. to the the police.**

**lol, the following plot was submited by KadyLady**

**i have to warn you, this chapters gunna stink. spiritual is harddd**

**chapter 23- spiritual**

December 4th, 2009, 4:06 pm

It was this day that the accident happened.

It was a bit of a blur.

Hard to remember, hard to make out exactly what was going on.

But it was gory, really really gory.

The car crashed, and blood splattered against the front windshield like bullets.

And he was gone.

It was exactly a year ago from today, that Logan Mitchell died.

Carlos looked at his phone. December 4th, 2010, 4:06 pm.

Ring. Riiing. Riiiiing.

Carlos looked at his phone in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Whos calling?" James questioned.

"Its...huh?" Carlos raised an eyebrow..."Its..well, Logan's old number."

"Huh? How could you be so sure?" Kendall was dumbfounded.

"Cause I never deleted his number from my phone."

Riiing. Riiiing. Riiiing.

"Well..." James searched for an answer, "Well, maybe now someone else has that number."

"Why would they be calling me than?"

Riiing. Riiiing. Riiing.

The boys all exchanged some looks.

"H-hello?" Carlos' voice cracked.

Silence. Dead silence.

"Helloooo?"

Breathing. Heavy breathing.

"Who's there?"

There was an earpinching squeal, and they hung up.

Carlos Kendall & James looked up at eachother.

"Carlos?"

Carlos turned around. "Whos there?"

"James. Kendall."

James and Kendall turned around.

There was nobody else in the room.

"Whos there?" Kendall asked suspicously.

"I got another chance." The mysterious voice said.

"What?"

"I got another chance...to come back."

"Logan?" The boys shot up.

"Yes."

They all raised eyebrows at eachother. Logan was...back?

"Where are you?"

"Well, I didnt nessacary get the chance to come back, but I got the chance to talk to you again."

Every year from that moment on, the boys talked to Logan on December 24, at 4:06 pm.

So maybe they didnt nessacaraly loose thier friend.

**authors note- i told you this chapter was going to stink. SPIRITUAL IS SOOOOO HARD! lol please review, even though it stinks. i want to reach 100 reviews pleasee!**

"My uncle was a locksmith, you just place your hands in the center...and then...HIT IT WITH A SLEDGE HAMMER!"


	24. Chapter 24

**authors note- I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! thanx sooo much guys! ok i told myself i would have this chapter up by today...i have to warn u, i dont even know what supernatural is...so im assuming this falls under the supernatural category...i hope. lol. thanx SO much for the reviews guys...and yeh. this wont be all that good.**

**chapter...is this 23 or 24? im too lazy to check...**

**chapter next one- supernatural**

"Dammit." Carlos muttered.

The boys were on tour, and when they stopped at Las Vegas, James aunt suggested they stay at her house.

It turns out James' aunt lives in an old cabin in the middle of NOWHERE.

The one empty area in Las Vegas...kinda wierd, huh?

The cable went out again.

"Dammit," Carlos muttered.

He climbed out the window and onto the roof to fix the satelite. Turns out it was raining. No, it was pooring.

Carlos rolled his eyes, and went to climb back inside, when the window closed on him.

Carlos' jaw dropped. The window only opens from the inside.

"Shit."

Then, he noticed James' car pull up. Carlos silently cheered to himself.

"Carlos?" James asked getting out of the car.

"Yeh..." Carlos shouted back.

"What are you doing up on the roof?" James shouted back.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Counting the stars on O'Ryan's penis! What does it look Im doing? Just get me down from here!"

"It's pooring, and it's like 9 oclock at night, tell me whats wierd about that?" James questioned.

"What is this, an interview?" Carlos shouted.

James smirked, he opened up his umbrella and decided to have fun with this, "Actually, yes, this is an interview, tell me about that new movie your in Carlos."

"What?" Carlos shouted back.

"Your on the James Diamond show, tell me about your new movie."

Carlos rolled his eyes. It was pooring out, he didnt need this. But he just played along. "Well you know, when your working with Jack Black...it's just, well, wow, you know, he does his own thing & you gotta play along."

"Interesting," James said back, having so much fun with this, "Say something nice about Jack black."

"You stink!" Carlos yelled back.

"No...say something nice about Jack Black."

"I like his hair!" Carlos yelled back, irratated, and pissed.

"Haha, that's great...hey, you mind sticking with us through the break?"

"What?"

"Okkayyy! We will be right back, with your co-star, Lindsey Lohan." and James walked into the house.

"Wait, what? James, I dont even like Lindsey Lohan...James! James!"

Carlos groaned, James was gone.

"Carlos!"

Carlos looked down, a man was standing down below.

"Who are you?"

"I need to tell you about your future!"

"What?"

"I need to tell you about the future!" The wind blew in the random man's face, and the rain turned to hail.

Carlos shivered, "What?"

"I need to tell you about your-"

The wind blew even stronger, and the man was hit by a bag of trash, and he blew away.

"My future?" Carlos whispered to himself as he sat back, confused more than ever.

"Carlos, Carlos! Carlos!"

Carlos woke up, covered in sweat. "Huh?"

"You were having a bad dream." Logan says, "Go back to sleep."

Carlos nodded, and leaned back.

Was that suposed to be a message?

Wierd.

**authors note- im sorry this SUX! this may have sorta kinda been a parody of something...maybe... next chapter WILL BE BETTER, SUSPENSE IS SOMETHING IM GOOD WITH! the last few chapters were hard to work with. anyway, my other story will be updated by...i wanna sey...thursday. i hope. i think...yeh probably. ok, i will still except a plot for the next one...and yupp, so im off to die my hair purple! REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**authors note- i like suspense stories. idk why, probably cuz they make me want to keep reading. hense, 'suspense'.**

**lol, thanx for the reviews guys, im thinking about making this one a two shot...not too sure yet. if i really like the idea i might even make it a regular story and continue it & add in more detail & events.**

**chapter 25- suspense**

Some people will do anything for a quick buck. You might call them 'buck thirsty'.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Nooo."

"How 'bout now?"

"Carlos! We werent there when you asked five seconds ago, we still arent there now."

Carlos crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat.

The boys were going to Carlos' favorite place in the world. Cheesy's pizza. It had only been 4 minutes in the car, and Carlos was already getting antsy.

"Relax," Mrs Knight demanded, we will be there soon."

"I cant belive Katie didnt want to come get pizza with us. Pizza's awesome!" Carlos said.

Kendall shrugged, "Shes a preteen, when your at that age, your always acting wierd."

Carlos nodded.

A pebble hit the window Logan was looking through, and made him jump back.

"What was that?" he questioned

His friends shrugged.

In the blink of an eye, the glass shattered.

It was a blurry experience, hard to remember...nobody even knew what was going on..it..it happened so fast.

Somebody literally jumped into the car window on Ms Knights side, and shattered the glass everywhere. The man in black punched Ms Knight in the face, and the car spun out of control.

"What do we do?"

"I dont know!"

"Logan. Brains. Now!"

"Uh..uh.."

Crash!

The car spun off the road, and hit a lightpost.

"Gimme your money! Gimme all your money now!"

Everyone hesitated, and nothing was heard but small whimpers of Ms Knight, who was holding her bloddy nose.

"What the hell are ya waitin for? GIMME YOUR MONEY!"

The boys fiddled for thier wallets.

The man grabbed Ms Knight by the arm and pulled her up.

"Dont make me use this." He said through gritted teeth, as he pointed out a gun.

Ms. Knight lets out a cry, blood drips from her forehead, and she hands the man her pocketbook.

"ONLY TWENTY BUCKS?"

And a gun shot went off, and Ms Knight fell back over the seat.

"Dont make a sound." The man leaned over the back seat, and pointed the gun at the boys.

They all heard a creaking noise.

"What was that? What are you fools doing back there?"

"N-nothing." Kendall stuttered.

They heard the noise again, and looked up.

The light post that they had ran into was slowly rocking over, and looked like it was about to fall on top car.

**authors note- yes, that was short, BUT it will either be a two shot or three shot. next chapter will be more suspenseful i promise. idk wen i will be able to update this, or my other story cuz im like SUPER booked the next few days...probably even the next week. my soccer team made it to the playoffs, which means practice is going from 2-3 nights a week to now being almost 6 nights a week, and my school course is doing some holiday sing off or whatever, and im doing back stage work there, and then my school is also putting on a play and im doing backstage work there. thats like, all happening in the next week, so yeh...plus i have midterm exams coming up in a month that i need to start studying for. so yeh, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reviews & Plots?**

"Christmas shopping is done. We dont know what we just bought, but its done."


	26. Chapter 26

**authors note- thanx for the reviews guys. im writting this chapter like inbetween tasks. omg so aparently on top of everything, they just decided to throw a community service project for school at us. so i spent all saturday bagging groceries at shop right. ugh.**

**chapter 26- suspense continued**

When you get hit with a baseball, you think two things.

The impact of the hit, and the bruise that will come with it.

When you trip, or fall, you think two things.

The impact of the fall, and the bruise that will come with it.

What do you think when this happens?

Crash.

Slam.

Bang.

Dirt flies everywhere, smoke is flowing through the air, its hard to make out exactly where you are, better yet, where your friends are.

Logan reaches a hand out through the rubble, and makes out his vision through the smoke.

Something warm and wet is trickiling down his head, but he cant determine what it is.

One hand pulls himself out from under the rubble, and one wipes his forehead. Only to find that its blood thats dripping from his head.

Sirens. Flashing lights. People are moving and talking everywhere but nobody knows exactly what happened.

"Emergency one twenty two, this is officer Jeff. Over."

Logan looks up to a police officer standing over him, talking into a walkie talkie.

The police officer looks nervous, anxious, antsy. The officer looks down to Logan and his face lights up with a mixture of surprise, a 'duh' moment, and fear.

He quickly yells something into his walkie talkie, and grabs Logan up by the arm.

"Come with me son."

"Ow, yeh, uhm, I think my leg hurts if you could get me onto a gernie-"

"Sure, sure, your in pain." The officer cuts Logan off.

Logan raises a brow, "Exuse me?"

"Pat em down, boys." Four more officers start pattting Logan down, as if he was a criminal.

Then like a slap in the face, Logan understood.

"Oh, no, no guys. You got the wrong dude. I-Im just an inisint bystander." Logan stutters.

"Sure you are...throw the kid in."

"What? What? Wait. No. Hold on guys! Wait I-" Logan is thrown into the backseat of a police car.

Logan looks out the window, and as hes driving away, he can see his friends in the distance. Logan puts his hands up against the window, and a gun shot goes off. The cop car that Logan is in, is gone in the distance.

Kendall shoves a big stick of wood off of him, and looks up to see two things that were definitly not on his plans for dealing with today.

"No! No! Stop, not the hair! Not the hair!"

James has his arm grabbed by the same guy that broke into the car with a gun, and there are millions of police officers surrounding the two of them.

"I didnt do anything! I swear!"

Carlos is being dragged away by two police officers. Why is Carlos being dragged away by two police officers?

Kendall is snapped back into reality when a gun shot goes off, and James goes down, followed by another gun shot where Carlos goes down, and in the distance, Kendall can see Logan in a police car driving off.

Kendall pops up, "Wait!" Kendall doesnt even know who hes yelling at, or what hes yelling for, he just wants everyone & everything to stop for a minute.

He runs after the cop car, but its already too late for that. So he runs back to Carlos.

"Carlos, Carlos?" Kendall neels down next to him, "Carlos can you hear me?"

Carlos rolls over, face covered in blood, and muffled cries for help.

"Kid, kid, get outta here, hes dangerous."

Kendall looks up to two police officers, and raises a brow, kind of offended, "Hes my best friend."

Another gun shot goes off, and Kendall looks up.

James is running towards them, clenching his bloddy shoulder, "Kendall, help!"

"Im trying." Kendall says, frustrated.

"Kids, you need to get out of here."

"No!" Kendall refuses.

Another gun shot went off, folllowed by a million screams.

The criminal is running towards the boys.

The boys gulp.

The criminal is infront of the boys.

The boys gulp.

Handcuffed, Logan struggles to get out of the cop car. The police officer up front is talking on a cell phone. Its almost ironic that that's exactly what police tell you not to do while driving.

Logan squirms, and with his finger tips, reached the door.

Logan fiddled with it, then opens the door.

Logan tucks his knees into his chest, and rolls out of the police car.

The criminal hold a gun up.

The boys gulp.

The criminal shoots the police officer standing over them, and he goes down.

The boys gulp.

Logan stands up, his body aching with pain. Hes on the side of an abandoned road, no cars in the distance. Except one. And it looks like its speeding.

The criminal shoots the other officer, he goes down.

The boys gulp.

Logan can see the car coming closer and closer to him. Logan gulps, as sweat trickles down his forehead mixing in with the blood.

The car is definitly speeding, and its getting closer & closer to Logan.

The car is going at full speed, heading towards Logan, and Logan gulps & closes his eyes, waiting for the car to come hit him.

The criminal looks up at the boys.

The boys gulp.

The car hits Logan, and Logan goes flying back.

The criminal points the gun at the boys.

"Who's next?"

The boys gulp.

**authors note- ahhh! suspenseful, right? REVIEW!**

**Reviews and Plots?**


	27. Chapter 27

**authors note- thanx for the reviews guys. i genrally dont get back to people after they review, but i think im gunna start doing that now.. anywhooters..o my bugzizles. my other story is like bombing with reviews im really happy. thanx to any of u guys who are also reading that one. ok, so sorry for taking a while to update, heres the next chapter of suspense.**

**chapter 27- suspense continued**

"Hey kid, you alright?"

Logan's vison is spinning, his mind is spinning, his whole body aches.

"Kid, you ok?"

Logan manages to sit up, tasting blood in his mouth.

"Kid? Kid?"

Suddenly Logan regrets sitting up, his stomach turns, and soon he vomits.'

"Kid! Oh, god."

When he finishes emptying his stomach, Logan looks up to a man thats rubbing his back.

Logan's vision straightens out, and he manages to talk, "Who-who are you?"

The man sits down next to Logan on the road, and takes a deep breath. "Who am I?"

Logan hesitates at the man's response, and nods his head.

The man leans his head back, and looks up at the sky, then goes on. "Im afraid I dont even know who I am anymore."

Logan raises a brow, but completely ignores the man's response when he realizes that hes on the side of an empty road, and he's handcuffed.

"Uhm..what happend? Where am I?"

The man gives Logan a look, "I hit you with my car. Im sorry."

Logan nods, his memory now coming back.

"So, whats a kid like you doing out here right now?" The man asks, as he picks the lock on Logan's handcuffs.

Logan rolls his eyes, "Long story."

The man nods.

"Im sorry, I didnt quite get your name." Logan said.

"Oh, me?" The man pauses, "I...well, I work for Bill."

"Bill?"

"The man who has your friends." The man pulls out a gun, and points it at Logan.

Kendall, Carlos, and James huddle up together on the side of the road.

"I said, who's next?"

Katie rolls her eyes as she flips through the channels of the TV in apartment 2J, there is absolutely nothing on TV.

Then her eyes meet the clock.

"Its been three hours. Where are the guys?" She says to herself.

"What are you doing?"

Kendall looks up at the man. "Uh..nothing." He stutters.

"Is that a phone?"

"No!" Kendall stuffs his phone behind him.

At the sound of her phone ringing, Katie rolls her eyes. Its Kendall. "Hello."

Katie listenes closely, but no response from Kendall. But she can hear people talking on the other end.

"Alright, I aint playing any games! GIve me your wallets!"

The boys all fiddle for thier wallets.

"Faster!"

Katie listens closely through the phone.

"Ok, now which one of you's is gunna go down first?"

Silence.

"Huh?" Then he shoots off his gun, and misses James by an inch.

Katie gasps, "Kendall!" She screams through the phone, "Kendall can you hear me?"

No response from Kendall.

"I didnt freakin come all the way out to stand on the side of 4th avenue in L.A. for nothing!" The guy screams, "Now whos next?"

Katie snaps her phone shut, and runs out of the apartment.

The man yanks Logan up by the shirt, "Come with me!"

Logan holds back tears as he's violently thrown into the back seat of the mans car, and handcuffed again.

"BoodaBob!" Katie skids around the corner, and nearly trips.

"Uh huh?" BoodaBob grunts.

"I need you to drive me somewhere!"

BoodaBob looks up, and then drops his stereo, "Okay."

"4th avenue!" Katie says, as they hop into BoodaBob's car.

Katie hits the glove department, and it opens. She notices something. "You keep a gun in your car?"

BoodaBob nods.

"Why?"

"Case I ever get jacked. Or robbed."

Katie nods slowly, "Robbed? In your car?"

BoodaBob smiles, "Some people will do anything for a quick buck. You may call them buck thirsty."

A car pulls around the corner, and Kendall prays that its someone coming to help them. Logan is thrown out of the car, followed by another grungy looking guy. "Hey Bill, I got him." The other guy says.

"Great." Bill replies, "Now to do this the right way."

"Not so fast!" Another car comes around the corner, and Katie hops out.

Kendall James Carlos and Logan's eyes go wide.

Katie grabs BoodaBob's gun, and shoots it off at Both the guys. They go down, and Katie flips out her cell, and calls the police.

/

"Thanks for saving us Katie." James says, the next day.

Katie smiles, "Welcome."

"I never thought I would get robbed in the car." Carlos says.

Katie smiles. "Some people will do anything for a buck. You may call them, buck thirsty."

**authors note- sorry if it seems rushed! i really gotta go im super busy! Review Please & I need a plot for the next chapter! i really need one! ok i gotta go, so REVIEW PLEASE**

**Reviews & Plots?**


	28. Chapter 28

**authors note- ok, so this story is almost over, next chapter is the last. OMG so TealMoose submitted this amazing plot, but i already did that genre :( so, TealMoose, I took your idea and wrote it into a seperate oneshot, called 'my last breath'. OH, and if any of you are interested, im going to put a new story later today, and im determined to make it SUPER angsy, i think i will call it..'nobody'...im not sure yet. so yeh, if u live on planet angst, check that out if you want to. next chapter! i dont own anything you may recognize.**

**alot of people submitted this plot, so the following plot was submitted by whoever submitted it..like alot of people.**

**chapter 29..or is it 28? - tragedy**

10 year old Kendall Knight sits paitentally in the waiting room.

He swings his feet back and forth, and looks through every magazine on the table sitting next to him.

"Hmm...how to get your teenager to communicate with you better." Kendall says to himself as he flips through a Parenting Weekly magazine.

"Hmm...how to bake the perfect cake." Kendall flips through a Women's Day magazine.

"Hmm...what's one thing Dak Zevon would take with him to an island." Kendall flips through a PopTiger magazine.

"Hmm...how to decide which blade to use when aiming at a deer." He flips through a hunting magazine.

"Ughhhh." Kendall throws all the magazines back, and leans agianst the couch in the waiting room.

"Mom!" The ten year old pops up, when his mother enters the waiting room.

He hugs his mother tightly around the waist, "So?"

Mrs. Knight tried her best to stay strong, but cant help from falling apart.

"K-Kendall, come sit down."

The mother and son sit back down on the couch in the waiting room, and Mrs. Knight grabs her son's hand tightly, and looks into his already glossy eyes.

"Y-your father..." Mrs Knight clears her throat, "Your father is in..." She trails off.

Kendall's response was alittle denial at first, as in, this cant be happening, no this didnt just happen.

"Is in where?" Kendall knew where, but denial was taking over.

She clears her throat again, "A better place now."

/

Rain was falling from the sky, the flowers on the ground were drooped over, it was such a stereotypical funeral.

Ten year old Kendall Knight stands over his father's grave

Tear drops roll down his face, but he doesnt care, he lets them fall. He's already soaking wet, anyway.

A gentle hand reaches over his shoulder, followed by two more.

Kendall looks up, his droopy wet bangs in his face. His three best friends are next to him, motioning him for a hug.

Kendall looks at his father's grave, then back at his friends, who are nodding at him.

Kendall drops the flowers on his father's grave.

Then he reaches toward his friends, and they pull into a group hug.

His friends rub his back, and its four ten year olds standing out in the middle of a grave yard, soaking wet.

Kendall sniffles, pulls out from his friends, and looks back at the grave, then smiles.

His father will still always be in his heart.

**authors note- tragic. but i had to end it happy like that. anyway, yeh so uhm, does anyone want to tell me what A.U. stands for? like legit, i see that in peoples summaries, & im like wtf does that stand for? anyway, theres one chapter left, next chapter is Western, and i need an idea! REVIEW PLEASE**

**Reviews & Plots?**

"I belive in the doo-doos in my pants."


	29. Chapter 29

**authors note- omg! its the last chapter! cuz its the last chapter, im gunna make the authors note short & snappy! so here we go, last chapter! :)**

**the following plot was submitted by AwsomeOpposum**

**chapter 29- western**

**(this is an extended version of big time girlfriends-the spitball duel)**

The fields were quiet.

Nothing to be heard but shrieks from birds above.

Cowboy boots clankle as they step onto the ground, feet spread apart.

"I didnt wanna hurt ya, buddy."

James looks up from his cowboy hat, "I didnt wanna hurt you either."

Logan looks up at James, "It didnt have to end this way."

"No, no it didnt."

"But this wasnt my choice."

James nodded.

Logan loads his straw, and takes a deep breath.

James follows his actions and does the same.

Spitball after spitball, the boys grew tired.

James, collapsed to the ground.

Logan, using the last of his spit, shot off one more spitball, getting his aim just perfect to hit James splat in the forehead.

Or so he thought...

As if in slow motion, the spitball flew off the straw, and hit James splat in the eye.

"Ah!" James popped up.

"Oh, James." Logan ran after him, "Are you okay?"

"N-Nooo! Your spit, is in, my eye!"

"Ooooh, Im sorry."

"Agh! God!" James started throwing his arms around in a spaz like matter.

"James, James..uh, Im SO sorry. I-I, if i had ANY idea that that was going to hit you in the eye, I wouldve..uh, I wouldve not even shot it." Logan stuttered.

"Oh god, just-just, leave me alone, ok, god!" With that, James stormed out of the park.

Logan chased after him.

Back at the apartment, James was washing out his eye in the bathroom.

Logan came storming in.

"Hows your eye doing?"

James looks up, and starts laughing.

Logan cant help but laugh, too.

"You know, that was pretty funny." James admits.

"Haha, I know." Logan agrees.

"I cant hurt you, buddy."

"I cant hurt you either."

The boys decide to shake on it.

"You know, all four of us have had some pretty crazy moments together."

"I know, right?" Logan says.

James chuckles, "You know, we've had such crazy moments with eachother, you could probably make a story out of it."

"Yeh," Logan agrees, "I betcha someday some one will."** (A/N-cough, cough, thats the joke people)**

James & Logan smile at eachother. Just another moment that the boys knew they were closer to eachother, just another moment, the boys friendships grew closer with eachother, just another fight, another cry, another smile, another moment, that will go down, makin' history for the boys.

**authors note- hehe. i had to end it like that. OMG so this story is OVER. Ive been working on this story for a while to come now! omg, i'd like to thank all of you for reading & reviewing! im gunna miss you guys so much! this story is like my baby! omg im gunna miss it. oh well -sigh- omg so you guys should really check out TealMoose & Btrlover98's stories, cuz thier great, and yeh. i have other storys up if u want to read them. soon, i will be starting another story, i think i want to start 'behind the scenes' although, im not too sure. if u check on my profile, under stories coming soon, you'll see what that story is all about. ok, wow THANK YOU GUYS!(: omg im gunna miss you all, PLEASE REVIEW ITS THE LAST CHAPTER! lol REVIEW PLEASE! hope to hear from u all in the future, REVIEW!**

**always & forever,**

**Rachel :)**

"The rolling stones had three guitarists...destiny's child replaced every member except beyonce, and...there have been three brittany spears!"


End file.
